Hail Of Swords
by IzeExzile
Summary: In the aftermath of the Fifth Holy Grail War, Archer , or better known as Shirou Emiya, was the sole survivor and victor. Broken, he awaits his inevitable fate of serving Alaya once more as a Counter Guardian. Instead, he was sent to a world like no other. With no memories of his past, what fate awaits EMIYA in this world?
1. Prologue: From The Ashes

The flames danced fiercely as it devoured anything that crosses its path, sparing them no mercy as they're consumed by the flames. Everything and everything was blanketed in raging flames.

Two children clung into their father as they searched for their mother, only for the flames to reunite them with their mother in the afterworld. A man was trying to pull out his girlfriend from the rubble she was trapped. His attempts ended in vain and the two were taken by the flames. A lost children called out for her family, the response she received was the scorching heat of the flames that took her life.

Death was everywhere.

It was hell, literally.

And this hell, was once known as Fuyuki City.

From the safety of the Ryuudou Temple, a certain white-haired servant stood idle as he watched it all burn.

"So, they failed to destroy the grail."

Archer stared blankly, this was not something that would faze him. Though... it did brought back some memories from the past.

He sighed and looked away, resuming his walk to his destination. As he walked, he recalled the events that had already transpired.

Everything went according to his plan, that was, until he finally clashed with his past self: Shirou Emiya. A battle of ideals, which he had lost. Shortly after, they were attacked by the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. Archer shoved Shirou away from his rain of Noble Phantasms, and prepared himself.

However, fate was playful.

Saber had tackled him out of the way, saving him. Before Gilgamesh can attack any further, the Einzbern castle began to burn and the King of Heroes was forced to retreat.

Rin transferred her command seals that belonged to Saber to Shirou, while Archer begrudgingly made a pact with his ex-master.

After a tactical retreat, the four of them stormed over to Ryuudou Temple to confront Gilgamesh and the corrupted Holy Grail. Rin and Archer chose to take on Gilgamesh, while Shirou and Saber dealt with the Grail.

Gilgamesh was a formidable foe, but the King of Heroes was unfortunate that Archer was his enemy. Though Archer was overwhelmed at first by the Gate of Babylon, he was able to activate his Reality Marble "Unlimited Blade Works" and took the upper hand. Gilgamesh threatened to use Enuma Ellish, yet Archer was able to cut off his arm before he can fire it and finished him off with a sword in his head.

_Though, his victory did not go without sacrifice._

"Archer."

He continued to walk, looking down at the person in his arms.

"Yes, Rin?"

A pair of blue orbs stared deeply into his gray orbs, "Did we win?"

He spared a glance at the burning Fuyuki City. Saber and Shirou had failed to destroy the grail, and as a result, the two were probably dead by now.

Despite the unfortunate turn of events, he looked down again and forced his lips into a reassuring smile, "We did, Rin."

A genuine smile entered Rin's facial expression.

"That's good."

His heart tightened under the pressure of the guilt that came with his lie. Yet, he didn't allow a single trace of regret slip past his arrogant facade, "Hmph, why would you even doubt me?"

She would weakly chuckle, "Shut up, you idiot." She mustered the strength to hit Archer's chest, which felt like a love tap for the servant.

"Ow, that hurts." Teased Archer in a voice of mock-pain.

A chuckle came out of Rin's lip. Shortly after, she noticed their moving state. "Where are we going?"

"To somewhere beautiful, somewhere I'm certain you'll enjoy." Told Archer.

"Beautiful… I like the sound of it." She closed her eyes, as her hand moved towards the deep gash in her stomach. "Wake me up when we arrive, okay?"

"Sure thing, master."

The rest of the journey was quiet, with neither of them uttering a single word. The sound of his boot against the dirt trail and the serene atmosphere of the forest served as the backdrop as they walked. A seemingly endless array of trees took lead of the conveniently-placed path they were taking, with the trees hiding the deeper contents of the forest in a blanket of shadows.

Archer halt his walking.

"Were here now, master."

Rin lift her eyelids, revealing a pair of eyes with a shade of blue that can be mistaken as the ocean. She was forced to recede her eyes back into her eyelids when a brilliant light had attacked her eyes. Using her hands as a shield against the light, she opened one of her eyes and focused her gaze in front of her.

It only took seconds before her eyes had familiarized itself with her current environment. And the scenery bestowed was breath-taking.

"Woah."

The two stood at a small clearing just outside the forest with the nature below adding detail to the view. The sun peered from behind the group of hills, casting shadows down at the wild-life beneath.

It was the perfect sight. Simple yet serene.

And Rin enjoyed it.

"This is amazing." Her lips arched into a small smile. "Thank you, Archer." She said, gently. A sniff did not go unnoticed for the young Tohsaka, as well as the sudden firm grip Archer had on her. "Is there something wrong, Arch-" She looked up, and froze.

"Nothing's wrong, Tohsaka."

A trail of clear liquid can be seen from his eyes and across his cheeks. Tears, genuine Tears.

He was crying, with a broken smile.

As surprising as that was alone, what had taken most of her attention was the change of his hair. From slicked-back, his hair became messy and spiky.

That small change, coupled with the details of his face and his earlier use of her name, it became very apparent now.

"Shirou…" She whispered. She lift her hand to hold his cheek, taking a moment to stare at him before finally speaking, "You really are a big idiot, aren't you?"

"The biggest idiot that there will be, Tohsaka."

Without a word, Rin threw herself forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Rin-"

"You better keep that pendant, okay?" Her voice was barely audible.

He embraced her, tightly.

"I will."

As she rest her head upon his shoulder, a content expression was mirrored by her face, "Thank you, Archer." She pulled her head back to get at least one last look at his face.

Eyes as smooth as iron, hair as white as snow, tanned skin-

Rin memorized it all, and buried it deep into her mind.

She added, "After this, I wish you'll find a place where you can be happy."

His broken smile morphed into an untimely smirk, "I already have, Rin."

A retort was in mind, yet, it never came out. A smile took its stead, "I'm glad to hear that." Her vision blurred all of the sudden, as a familiar warmth caressed her cheeks.

"Rin, you're crying."

"So are you, dummy."

The two chuckled in unison, which contradicted the tears that they shed. Both were locked in a wild conflict of emotion, hope and despair, as the grim reality tore their hearts.

"Archer…" Her gentle voice called out as she pressed her head into the chest of her Servant. As expected, her ears did not pick up any sort of heartbeat. A Heroic Spirit was merely a carbon copy of who they were supposed to be, one could call them a fake . "I feel tired…"

With an arm secured around her waist, Archer placed his hand at her hair to give his Master a sense of comfort. "I know, Tohsaka." His gaze remained forward. Her time of departure has come, and resistance would be fruitless.

The only choice is to let her go.

Rin took note of the distress that was displayed by the facial expression of her servant. "Don't worry, Archer." Her words had achieved the attention of said servant. "I'm certain this is not goodbye, but until next time."

Another chuckle came out the mouth of the White-Haired servant as his focus shifted to his master, "You optimistic idiot."

Her teeth glinted as her lips parted to reveal a toothy grin, "That makes us both idiots."

"I suppose so." Content, he raised his head to marvel at the view presented before him once more.

.

.

.

.

"Rin, I-"

He stopped.

He felt it, this sudden sensation…

The pact has been severed, meaning only one thing.

"…"

The pair of arms that was around his neck went limp and fell. The warmth she radiated slowly vanished, leaving Archer in a cold embrace.

For a mere moment, the world went silent to show condolence.

A cold breeze swept the idle body of Archer. "Rin, you idiot." An empty chuckle overpowered the breeze. "You didn't let me finish."

He pressed her head into his chest as the sun stared at him with a soothing gaze.

"_**This hands were never meant to hold anything…"**_

As he looked onward into the view, he caught glimpse of the current state of his hand.

It was dissolving into a mist of blue mana.

A blank smile took its place in his face. It was now his turn to leave the surface of this world.

He'd crouch down and placed the corpse of his master on the ground, letting it lean at a nearby rock.

He kept still, focusing every bit of attention at his deceased master.

She seem so peaceful. Apart from the gash in her stomach, a normal human may mistake that she was merely sleeping.

A loose hair fell into her eye, which Archer guided into the back of her head.

"Emiya-Kun."

Her voice rang in his thoughts, like a memory from the past - a memory which invoked the mixed feeling of sadness and happiness.

"… Tohsaka."

He pressed his forehead into hers.

"I'm sorry…"

With one last drop of tear, Archer had vanished.


	2. Upon The Beginning

"Sir."

A meek voice drew the attention of the suit-clad driver, "Yes?" The black-haired man kept his eyes forward, but had his ears focused into the voice.

"Do… Do you think-" The voice faltered.

The driver glanced with his amber eyes at the rear-view mirror, spotting the figure of a certain someone shuffling uncomfortably in the back. "If you want to say it, just say it, Penny."

Penny Polendina huffed, as she switched her gaze over to the empty streets of Vale. She arrived at Vale to participate in the Vytal Festival and made some new friends. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

Yet, she somehow found herself fighting against a terrorist organization and a criminal mastermind.

Not what she was expecting, but it happened.

She shook her head, focusing her train of thoughts back to her original question and looking over to the man behind the wheels.

"Do you think my father loves me?"

The man would sigh. "Penny, has your time alone sparked some doubts directed at your father?"

"N-No, sir." Declined Penny, submissively, as her head hung low. She continued, "It was just a thought, that's all."

The man would smile, "I believe your father certainly loves you with all his heart, Penny. You know, he was very worried about you when you had left for Vale."

Penny's head perked up, "He was?"

"Yeah, you should have seen the look in his face." The driver failed to hold in a chuckle from the image currently in his mind. "That man could not keep himself in one place, he would always pace around while mumbling all kinds of shenanigans that her daughter may get herself into."

The driver's words prompted Penny to chuckle as well, bringing a sense of closure to her doubts.

"Which reminds me-" The driver paused as he navigated through a corner. "Your father had assigned someone to watch over you for the time being."

The news caught Penny by surprise. "He did?"

The driver nodded in response. "Yeah. Though, I have no clue on who this person is. Your father only told me that it was someone special."

The question of "Who" surfaced in Penny's mind, yet, the ginger-haired girl dismissed the thought. "I see, thanks sir."

"Just call me Leon. I don't think I will be able to put up with all the formalities."

Penny would nod in acceptance as she gave the man named "Leon" a smile. "If you say so, Si- I mean Leon."

"Now that's much better." Leon would spare Penny a glance. "Mind telling me how's your stay here in Vale so far?"

Penny obliged, recounting the various events that had unfolded and conveying it through an energetic tone coupled with childish hand motions for accuracy purposes.

From the moment she stepped foot into Vale, meeting Ruby and the others, and until she fought the White Fang and Roman Torchwick at the docks.

"So, so, there was this bullhead, right? Right?" A cheerful Penny told Leon. "I charged up a beam-" Penny would cup her hands to her side. "-Then I fired it, and I was like HAAAAAAAA!" She'd hurl her cupped hands in front of her. "And the bullhead went BOOM!" She did her best to mimic the explosions through the use of hand gestures.

Leon couldn't hold back the laughs anymore and broke into a laughing fit.

Which, would have most likely brought upon an early death for him if not for Penny's quick warning of the approaching headlights in their direction.

The remainder of the ride was spent in silence, with Penny feeling a bit guilty due to almost killing her driver.

While stuck in the depths of silence, Penny couldn't help but ponder about the identity of the person her driver was referring to.

Who was this person? What was said person like? Were they nice? Or were they mean? Was it a male or a female? What was their occupation?

All sorts of question bounced around the confines of her thoughts, which Penny tried to answer.

She was too deep into thinking that she had lost track of time.

"Penny, were here."

She flinched at the abrupt voice, "Already?"

Her gaze wandered outside. There in front of them was a research facility that belonged or was related to Atlas to an extent, taking note of the visible carving of the word "Atlas" in the white wall. And judging from the forests that surrounded the facility, they were a good distance away from the city.

"Come on Penny, let's get inside."

The girl nodded, exiting the car with the driver in tow.

The door made way for Penny and the driver as they sauntered into the building. The receptionists gave them a short greeting as they entered, same could be said to the many workers that they had passed which Penny enthusiastically responded with her own greeting.

It did not take them long before they had arrived at their destination, which was a room with a wooden door that had the printed word of "Office" stuck to it.

The driver went in front of Penny, before giving the wooden door three light knocks.

No respond.

Another three knocks.

A voice barged in, "Oh, you're looking for the professor Eizen?"

The two looked over. It was a man with messy brown hair dressed in a researcher's attire holding a box of certain items.

"Yes, we are." It was the driver that spoke. "Someone was supposed to arrive here that would serve as Penny's guardian, and we wanted to talk to Professor Eizen about it."

"Oh, he's at the infirmary right now."

A concerned Penny stepped up, "In the infirmary? Did something happen to the professor?"

The researcher shrugged. "I have no idea either, but I did hear from certain people that he was treating someone."

Penny was able to ease herself with the news, but it did bring some questions. "Someone?"

Again, the researcher shrugged. "I also have no clue who it is. If you want to know, ask him yourself."

"Oh, I see." As if her mood went a full-180, a beaming smile took place in Penny's face. "Thank you very much!"

Penny swore he saw the researcher's cheek go red. "U-Uhm, anytime. If you will excuse me, I will go now." The researcher proceeded to leave in a hurry.

She'd watch as the researcher turn a corner, leaving her line of sight. The heavy gaze of a certain someone forced Penny to hurl around, which he found the driver staring at her with narrowed eyebrows.

His mere expression intimidated the young girl, making her sweat in the process. "Is there something wrong?"

With a sigh, the driver's expression softened and he spun on his heel. "Nothing, let's just get to the infirmary and talk to your father." Without another word, he began to walk into the direction of the infirmary.

The baffled Penny remained still, contemplating about what just happened.

"Hey! Are you coming or not?"

The sharp voice had slapped her into her senses. Looking over to the source, the driver was already in the end of the corridor waiting for her.

"A-Ah, wait up!"

"I guess this is this is the place."

Leon stopped his walking, with Penny doing the same.

The two stood in front of a metallic door. To its side was the word "Infirmary" embedded into the wall. While to the other side was the glass panels that separated said room from the hall.

Penny just stood there, both excited and nervous to meet the man she had been thinking about. Her lips gave way to a small grin which hid her anxiety.

A nudge from her side made her look over.

"Excited?" The driver asked with a smile.

Penny's response was an energetic nod and a short "Mhmm".

Leon reacted with a soft chuckle. Seriously, this girl has so much energy in her that it doesn't fail to amuse him. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He'd give Penny a shove. "Get in there."

With a whoosh, the door lifted and the ginger-haired girl stumbled inside.

Immediately, she could feel two pair of eyes set on her figure.

She froze under their gaze. "U-Uhm." A nervous chuckle filled the air, as Penny slowly raised her head to look at the source. "Salutations?"

Positioned in a chair near a medical bed was a man assumingly around his 50s, as told by the wrinkles in his forehead and his gray hair. He had blue eyes, which had lost its color through old age. He was dressed in a checkered brown vest with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, gray pants and dress shoes.

Sitting in said medical bed was a man with spiky white hair accompanied with tanned skin. Upon first glance, one would assume that he was an elder. Yet, upon closer inspection, his face displays unmistakable youth. That is, ignoring the dull gray color of his eyes. His outfit was based on a black and red color scheme; red unzipped jacket, black tank top, black pants, and iron-plated black boots.

Just his appearance is enough to convince Penny that the person is a huntsman.

But, something was off…

His presence felt familiar, but at the same time, it wasn't.

"You must be professor Eizen."

Her train of thoughts were derailed and her gaze wandered to her side.

It was Leon who spoke.

The gray-haired man stood up. "Yes, I am professor Eizen. Though, may I ask, who you two may be?"

Leon placed a hand on his chest, "I'm Leon, and this over here-" He'd gesture over to the ginger-haired girl to his side, "-Is Penny."

Penny straightened her back and grinned at the professor. "Salutations!"

Professor Eizen, as the man had introduced, went wide-eyed with realization the moment the name  
"Penny" left Leon's lips. "P-Penny? You mean Doctor Polendina's daughter?"

An enthusiastic "Yep!" was Penny's reply.

As Leon and professor Eizen got into a small discussion, Penny could still feel a pair of eyes fixed into her.

She quickly looked over, and her gaze met the intent gray eyes of the man with white hair as he stared at her.

Said man quickly averted eye contact once he was caught and looked at his side.

The man shut his eyes, sighing.

"Salutations!"

He'd jump as his eyes shot up. He snapped his head over to the idiot who had scared him.

"What is i-"

"Nice to meet you!"

Penny stood in front of him, an innocent grin in her face and her hand outstretched.

A single glance from Penny's lighthearted expression induced the man to smile and shake her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"Excellent!" Exclaimed Penny.

The man would chuckle, "Right, well—" He failed to finish his sentence when Penny had suddenly leaned into his face. And by close, Penny was a breaths-width away from meeting lips with him. "What are you—"

"Do I know you?"

"... Huh?"

Penny pushed her head closer with furrowed eyebrows, making the man scoot back instinctively. "You look familiar."

As she peered, an image flashed in her mind.

Her eyes went wide with disbelief.

It can't be, she thought.

She was certain, he was supposed to be dead. Her father had told her so, that he was killed by Grimm and his body was never recovered. Only a piece of cloth was found on the very place he had perished.

Was he lying? Did her father lie to her?

"Are you alri—"

A sudden force knocked the air out of the man's lungs. His gaze dropped, and he saw a bundle of ginger-colored hair pressed against his chest as a pair of arms secured itself around his back.

"Is it really you-"

.

.

.

.

"-Brother?"

She raised his head to look at him, awaiting his response.

With a smile, he answered.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

Identity.

That was the one thing Archer lacked the moment that he arrived in this bizarre place.

As it turns out- The Holy Grail was still active at the time that Rin and Archer had parted ways, and as a result, it had heeded Rin's wish for Archer to find a place where he can be happy-

\- By transporting him to a different world.

The Holy Grail was, after all, known for being one sly omnipotent wish granting device.

Yet, due to the unstable nature of the Grail back then, the wish granting ability of said Grail was hindered and as a result, there were setbacks. One of them involved Archer losing every bit of memory that revolved around his past and present. Even the skills he had refined in his years of living and being a Counter Guardian were hindered.

No Rin, No Saber, No Sakura, No Ilya, No Kiritsugu, No Fuyuki Fire—Everything was wiped.

Only the hollow name of Shirou Emiya remained intact.

Hence, why he wasn't bothered all too much by the fact that he now has to masquerade as a person he had never known.

Zachery Polendina, that was his guise now. A well-known amateur in the world of Technology, not just from name, but from his very own feats and intellect as well. The son of a brilliant professor and inventor from the kingdom of Atlas. And, most importantly, the brother-figure of the one named Penny Polendina.

To be frank, Archer views the brother-part much more daunting than being a son of a professor.

Nothing is scarier than having to take care of a ticking-time bomb of innocence that is known as Penny.

He could only shiver at the thought.

Archer took on the role of her brother not because he needed an identity, rather, it was because of the image that flashed into his mind. The image he saw displayed a man with black hair and empty black eyes dressed in a black suit and tie... crying? What made the scene more strange was that he was smiling as tears fell through his cheeks… as if he had found his purpose in life. And that drove the guilt-ridden Archer to subconsciously say "Yes" to Penny.

It baffled Archer, having no clue who the man was or how he was related to him.

Yet, something is telling him within that the image is far from trivial.

For the time being, he had dismissed the image and focused in the matter at hand.

And that being how he will be able to maintain his current identity.

One screw up, and it will attract doubts towards him. That's something he cannot afford to do.

As of now, Archer was still in the infirmary. Not because of any wound that he had gotten, but because of the mass of ginger hair that rest peacefully in his lap.

Penny enjoyed every last second of talking to him, telling him about all that occurred ever since the supposed death of Zachery Polendina. She spoke with unfathomable energy, something that bewildered the red bowman but was still an amusing sight. He also had not overlooked the dejected tone Penny had used when she was explaining what had happened when the true owner of his identity had died. And from her words and tone alone, he felt just how much she was crushed with the news.

Turns out, Zachery had been heading to a convention at Vacou when the bullhead he was riding crashed. He survived the impact, but not unscathed. As he tried to limp to safety, a horde of Grimm had found him and proceeded to devour him.

Of course, as her "brother", he made his move to comfort her.

The rest of their time together was spent full of laughter and joy, a quick turn-around from the depressing atmosphere Archer had to bear.

Penny's enthusiastic tone coupled with her ridiculous hand gestures did not fail to prompt Archer to laugh more than once. More than twice. More than thrice-

It was safe to say it was the most fun Archer had for a long time.

As expected, Penny still had limitations and she had ended up pumping out most of her energy talking to him. As a small payment for the great time he had, the bowman had allowed her to sleep in his lap.

As Penny dozed off in his lap, another image flashed.

This time, it was a girl with hair as white as his, with crimson eyes in the same shade of blood. She was clad in purple winter coat, a white scarf, and a purple winter hat to finish her attire. Judging from the youth of her face as well as her petite figure made Archer assume that said girl was around the age of 10.

Yet, his intuition is telling him that the girl is older than he thinks.

...Strange...

With a shake of his head, Archer discarded the question as well as the image of the mystery girl.

Other than the abrupt flash of said image in his thoughts, nothing much had happened as Penny slept quietly.

Time passed and it had been a good few hours since she had slept, and somehow, Archer had the patience to stay awake. Mostly because he was still planning out a way to avoid any form of suspicion at him, while getting a better understanding of his environment.

"You're not him."

A voice spoke.

An unfazed Archer raised his head to look at the man that was leaning at the metal door frame.

"Yes, I am not him. Leon, was it?"

Leon didn't answer. "Who are you then?" His voice wasn't serious, but also wasn't laid-back. A fitting word to describe the voice he used was "Interested".

"I have no clue either." Archer spoke with honesty.

Leon was skeptic about Archer's answer, as told by the suspicion that his face had expressed. "How do I know that you, a quote-on-quote nameless person who had suddenly popped up from out of nowhere, will not hurt Penny?" Leon's gaze went serious, and Archer could comprehend how serious he was with his question.

"You can only have my word." He answered calmly. "I assure you, I do not intend on hurting Penny." As Archer spoke, he would caress the mass of ginger hair in his lap.

"…"

Leon kept silent, staring intently at the mysterious person in front of him.

Archer could tell that Leon was under deep thought, debating whether or not to lend him his trust.

Seconds passed, and a conflicted look crossed Leon's face.

Archer already knew the choice he had made.

"As much as I don't like your presence-"

He'd sigh.

"-I don't want to be the one to expose your lies and hurt Penny as a result." The driver begrudgingly admit. "Besides, I don't really have the evidence to support my claims if I were to tell the others." He would pivot, his back facing Archer. "You can't hide under that name forever. You do know that, right?"

"I'm well aware."

"Then why bother hide?"

"Do I have a choice now?"

A short pause.

"Should your lies be exposed, what do you plan to do?"

"…"

It was Archer's turn to turn silent.

"As I thought." Leon would mumble, shaking his head in disappointment. "Well, I'll be going now." With that said, he left.

The door closed as Leon walked away, leaving Archer with his thoughts.

What should he do if his lies were exposed…?

What should he do…

What should he do…

He considered the question trivial, yet, something compelled him to think about it.

He looked down at the sleeping Penny, pondering deeply.

"… What should I do?"


	3. Close Encounters

Penny was delighted, very delighted. In fact, delighted would probably be an understatement at this point.

After it was revealed that the stranger that she had seen with the professor was supposedly his brother, she entered a state of bliss. As a result, she energetically told her "brother" everything that had happened and by everything, every single events that led up to her current situation. Including the painful memory of his death 3 years ago, which still evoked grief and sorrow from Penny.

Though, in truth, Penny had left out a certain part of her story. A story which revolved around his supposed death, a story which is better off for her brother not to know.

But other than that, the she had spoken was entirely true.

However.

Emotions were theoretically impossible for the likes of her.

After all-

\- a machine was never meant to feel in the first place.

Yet, she was an exception. She was built as a machine that has the purpose to imitate a human.

To have Aura. To have a soul. That was her purpose.

The first synthetic being to be able to manifest Aura.

That was why she couldn't help but get scared.

Scared of what may come if his brother found out about her true nature.

She never revealed it to him, and she wasn't sure if she would ever do so.

Would he leave her if he found out? Or would he stay and understand her?

It could go either way, and she was too afraid to take the risk.

For now, she can only hope that her secret remains discreet.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel as if there were certain secrets that were being hid from her.

And to her surprise, the feeling is stemming from none other than her brother.

She ought to brush away the doubts, focusing instead in enjoying her time with him.

"Penny? Are you alright?" A familiar voice questioned her.

Penny's lips perked into a smile as she turn her head. "Yep! Just thinking and all, big brother."

The two were taking a stroll around the forest, after Penny gave Archer a tour around the facility. Leon insisted that he join in case things go south, which he was turned down by Penny. Archer couldn't help but smirk as he watched the gloomy look that came over Leon's face when he was turned down. The driver noticed Archer's smug look and shot him glare, prompting Archer to disperse his smirk.

As of now, there had been no signs of danger.

Yet.

Penny's innocent façade successfully fooled Archer, who repaid her with a smile. "If you say so then." The red bowman tussled her hair, which was an easy task for Archer considering their gap in height.

And said gap in height unsettled Penny. Back then, it was her making fun of her brother's height despite him being older than her. But, now, it's as if fate was being one big clown.

Penny's smile would turn into a pout. "No fair, how come you get to grow much taller why you were away?"

"Well, 3 years is a long time." Archer chuckled. "What else did you expect?"

"Hmph." She'd fold her arms over her chest and turn away, like a spoiled child that got her request turned down. "You're a bully."

"And you're being a spoiled brat."

"A bully is still worse."

"C'mon on, I'm certain people would agree a spoiled brat is more annoying."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

Another chuckle came from Archer. "You're will is admirable."

"And you're still a bully."

The ex-servant would nudge Penny's side. "Don't tell me you now hold a grudge against me just because I got taller."

His question just made Penny stop and turn away more. "What if I do?"

"I'll be sad."

She froze, before quickly pivoting to face Archer. Her gaze focused into the saddened expression of his face, which made Penny's heart ache. "U-Uhm." She'd walk over and place a hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to."

Archer suppressed the urge to laugh, his little act was a success. He maintained his gloomy exterior as he spoke, "It's alright, you probably hate me now anyway."

"But, Zac-"

Penny was forced to cut off her sentence when she was suddenly tackled down. As she fell, her gaze caught a black blur sweep just above them.

Penny's eyes trailed the blur, which came into a stop not far from them and proceeded to take shape.

Malicious crimson eyes stained with the blood of its victims, fur as dark as the night sky, fangs and claws ready to plunge themselves into an unfortunate prey-

It wasn't hard to tell what was standing before them.

"Grimm." An alarmed Penny mumbled.

Taking note of the bony spikes and the patches of bones sticking out from certain parts of its body, Penny concluded that the Grimm they were facing was indeed a Beowolf.

Though, she was unsure whether or not they were facing an alpha.

"So, that's a Grimm."

Penny switched gaze over to the voice, instantly distinguishing the mess of white hair and the black sleeves that pinned her down.

Archer focused every bit of attention at the entity that was right in front of him, ignoring the rather awkward position he had gotten himself into.

However, the same could not be said for the one beneath him.

"Uhm, brother—"

"Not now, Penny."

Archer patiently awaited the Grimm's next move, not bothering to spare even a single glance at Penny who squirmed from embarrassment.

"But, Brother-"

"Penny—"

With a primal roar, the Beowolf leapt into the air.

The red bowman quickly reacted, seizing Penny's shoulders and rolling out of the way. Just in time, as gravity did its magic and the Beowolf crashed into the spot they laid seconds ago.

A cloud of dust kicked up, impeding their sight.

Though they moved to evade the attack, their position remain unchanged. With Archer still on top of Penny.

The uncomfortable android made an attempt to word her protests.

"Brother-"

Her open mouth went rigid as she witnessed a familiar black shape knock her brother away.

Penny let out an instinctive shout. "Brother!" The discomfort in her expression instantly melted into terror as she bolted into a standing position.

Her pair of emerald-like eyes traveled over to the direction her brother was knocked away, locking into the worry-inducing sight of her brother wrestling the Beowolf for dear life.

Penny was just about to unleash her sisterly-anger against the Beowolf, when to her surprise, the Beowolf was suddenly knocked back a good few meters away.

She brushed off her surprise in the turn of events and swiftly went over to her brother.

-Was her original intention.

"Penny, stay back!" Ordered Archer, as he held out his palm as a gesture for Penny to stop.

The ginger-haired android was ready to retaliate, until another fierce roar attacked her sense of hearing.

Without warning, the Beowolf charged at Archer. The Grimm quickly executed a wide swing with its dangerous claws with the intention to swipe its target's chest. Instead, its claws met only empty air and its bone-armored cheek met the hard fist of Archer.

The dark creature stumbled back, but was given no time to recover as a knee rammed itself into its chin. Archer was, however, not done yet. He took hold of the Grimm's arm, keeping it in place, before sucker-punching the Beowolf square in the face.

The Grimm fell back on the ground, its bone-mask now cracked from the surprisingly overwhelming display of skill Archer had exhibited.

Well, it did certainly surprise Penny.

Something was definitely odd. First, her brother had grown almost half the height he used to have. And now, he had somehow achieved the strength that would allow him to harm Grimm with his fist.

Rather than pondering and doubting her brother, Penny concentrated at the battle once again.

The Beowolf didn't take long to make a recovery, standing up with anger now shining in its bloodshot eyes.

Instead of being worried, Archer smirked.

He was aware of his odds, one small mistake would make this place his grave. But, he couldn't hold back the excitement from influencing him. Like a certain part of himself has been awakened in this encounter.

Weird…

The angered Beowolf rushed at Archer, driven by the determination to kill him.

The creature of Grimm swiped rapidly at the ex-servant, with each swipe getting faster and more precise. A detail which Archer did not overlook.

"It's gotten faster?"

As if on cue, the Beowolf's claws was able to cut through the outer layer of his clothing.

"Damn it, it has."

With each passing second, Archer found it more difficult to evade its attacks. As much as he was in a pinch, he was able to discover an opening just beneath its chest. The black and red clad Archer quickly exploited the opening and struck its armor-less gut, sending the Grimm hurling backwards.

-Was the result Archer was hoping for.

Penny watched with wide-eyes as the Beowolf took hold of Archer's wrist and violently flung him into a tree.

A loud crash filled the air as Archer's back collided with the tree, breaking the wooden trunk as well as the tree behind it in half before finally crashing into the shadow-covered ground of the forest.

The Beowolf certainly packed a punch, way more than Penny had assumed. And to think the so-called creature of darkness, a brainless entity created to destroy, was able to improve and adapt to its opponent.

Penny had underestimated the beast, to sum it up. But, that was not her concern.

"Brother! Brother!"

A terrified Penny frantically called out, as she ran over to her brother's side.

Or, at least, that was she thought.

She found herself standing still, eyes focused into the shadows of the forest. Where her brother was violently thrown by the Grimm.

If she advanced, would she see the corpse of her brother?

Her mind pictured the answer to her question.

A bloodied body lying in the ground, void of any traces of life.

The Beowolf sniffed into the air, an all-too-familiar scent caught its nose.

Despair.

The creature of Grimm's piercing crimson eyes darted over to the source, there stood an unmoving ginger-haired girl. It moved towards its newfound prey, slowly and cautiously.

The Grimm's prey did not budge, remaining glued to where she stood.

It inched, closer and closer. Yet, the girl was unfazed. Rather, she did not care.

The Beowolf did not mind the surprising calmness of its Prey, and raised its claws into the air.

Penny could feel the looming presence behind her, the intimidating sensation of death tickling her skin. Or what served to be her skin. Yet, her tranced state prevented her from expressing any other reaction bar the dazed expression of her face.

Her brother… that was her only concern. Her brother, that she had just been reunited merely a day ago. Her brother, that she mourned upon his supposed death.

She stood, unfazed.

Only a single word was all that was able to utter.

"Archer."

With a quick motion, the Grimm brought its claws down.

...

…

…

…

…

…

"What are you doing?"

Penny's eyes went wide, twisting her body.

Her attention concentrated solely at the figure that stood before her.

His white hair danced in the air as the wind crashed into his body, the ripples in his clothes revealed the muscle that the fabric hid, and the patches of dirt added spice to the vi—

Gah, what was she thinking?

Penny gave a light slap to her cheek, returning her senses.

"Broth—"

Her ears perked upon picking up a howl of pain. She tore her attention from the tattered figure of her brother and looked over Archer's shoulder, only to catch a peek of the black particles that floated into the air.

"Was that the Grimm?" Pondered Penny. "But how?"

Penny's eyes probed her brother's body.

And only then, did she notice the occupants of his palms.

In his right hand was a white shortsword completed with a curved end, a black spike-like design etched into the blade, and the famous symbol of the Ying and Yang drawn on the crossguard of its golden handle.

The details of the sword in his left hand was mostly similar. However, the blade was pitch black mixed with red linings that blended with the color scheme, whereas the spike-design that acted as the extension of the iconic symbol etched into the crossguard was white.

The married twin swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, had found itself in his grasp.

Instead of questioning her brother, she pushed away the questions and instead relished the fact of feeling her brother's presence once again.

There was a better suited time to ask.

"Brother, you're alive." An awe-struck Penny remarked.

Archer would look at her from the corner of his eye, smirking. "Of course I am, did you really expect such a weak attack would kill me?" His tone matched well with the smirk in his face.

A tight yet warm embrace caught Archer by surprise. "No, of course not." A relieved Penny mumbled as she pressed her head into Archer's back. If she had the ability to shed tears, Penny would have already created a lake from the sheer amount of tears her eyes would squeeze out.

The red-clad Archer's smirk lowered into a content smile. "Good to know." He'd savor the feeling. A feeling that, oddly enough, felt familiar.

Familiar…

"Emiya-Kun."

His eyes subconsciously widened.

This voice—This feeling-

Who is it? He was aware he know the person, but at the same time, he was certain that he had no idea who the person.

Another image.

Red-Turtleneck. Black Skirt. Blue eyes. Brown Hair - Features of the girl that he saw himself embracing as he stood on a clearing outside the forest while the sun rose from the hills.

What even is happening?

His thoughts were impeded by his sense of hearing picking up the sounds of rustling bushes as well as the faint sound of footsteps.

"Penny." He spoke with urgency, a tone which Penny immediately paid attention.

"Yes, Brother?" Asked Penny. She'd follow the gaze of her brother, looking over at the shadows of the forest.

As he had thought, more Grimm emerged from the forest. Some had just sensed the negativity earlier and had heeded their call, whereas some played it smart and hid in the bush to await an opening before revealing themselves.

And all of them were Beowolves.

And they were mad.

"Tsk, the one I just killed must have been their leader." Mused Archer, cursing his luck.

He'd grip the handle of his swords firmly.

In his eyes, Penny was still an innocent girl needed to be protected. Unaware of the skill within her.

Hence, why he considers his current situation a complete bother. He needed to keep Penny by his side, while he fought.

But—

"Brother, let me fight."

Her words made Archer glare at her.

"Penny, no, I won't—"

His words were interrupted by the sound of mechanism. His attention drifted to the source of the sound, just in time to watch as a group of foldable swords emerged from the backpack Penny wore which then straightened itself to create a flock of swords behind her.

"I can fight too, brother."

A determined Penny gazed seriously at her brother. Motivated not to protect herself, but to protect her brother from danger.

Archer, after seconds of starting into her determined eyes, made his decision.

"How troublesome." Archer would sigh in annoyance.

Penny's strong-will isn't one to belittle…

"Fine then, I'll let you fight."

Penny's lips perked into a satisfied smile. "Excellent!"

"Are you sure you're up to the task?" A doubtful Archer asked as his glare softened into a look of concern.

"Don't worry!" She'd spare her brother an energetic salute, before directing her attention to the horde of Grimm.

"I'm combat ready!"

Two Beowolves charged from either sides, one behind Penny as well as one behind Archer.

The two Grimm approached their targets, raising their claws and bringing it down.

A streak of light zoomed past the two Grimm, making them pause mid-action. It was silent. Until their heads fell from their neck, disappearing in a black mist before making contact with the ground.

Penny and Archer, with their weapons outstretched, shared a smile.

"Watch your back, pipsqueak."

Penny giggled. "You first, brother."

The two would press their backs against one another, staring down the many Beowolf that circled them while keeping eye of each other's back.

The surrounding Beowolf prepared to attack. Instead, a twister of blades shredded a quarter of the Grimm into pieces. A few tried to evade, only to face the same fate. A lucky bunch was spared once Penny retreated her blades back to her side.

One of the surviving Grimm was ready to lunge, only to fall over and dissolve into black dusts.

Archer stood behind the Grimm, swords at hand.

A nearby Beowolf jumped at Archer, only to lose its head in the process.

Two more attacked from both his sides, blindly swinging their claws at their target.

Archer would crouch, letting the two Grimm hit one another. With a thrust of his sword, his respective blades had met the chests of both Beowolf. He'd proceed to swing his sword up, vertically cutting both Grimm.

The remainder of the Grimm just stared at the one that stood before them, conflicted between the instinct to run and their thirst for vengeance.

The white-haired warrior shot them a smirk, before sprinting towards the dark forest.

The group of Grimm gave chase to the smug fighter, following his trail which came to an end in a shadowy clearing in the forest. The dark creatures scanned the area in a futile attempt to track their target.

Without warning, a black blade jutted out an unsuspecting Beowolf's open mouth. The Grimm twitched in resistance, only to accept its fate upon death. The blade retreated back, allowing the corpse to fall into the ground and disintegrate.

A Beowolf close-by heard a thud, glancing at the source.

That moment of distraction served as the Grimm's last as a blade cut clean through its waist, turning him into two. Not a single second afterwards, the Beowolf's right and left side found itself separating until it had been fully cut in half. The four pieces that was once known as the Beowolf fell on the ground, disappearing just like any other Grimm.

One by one, the remaining Grimm fell victim of the blade of white swordsman.

The last Grimm tried to resist fate, lunging at the smug fighter to avenge its fallen comrades.

Its destiny remained, to fall at the hands of _his_.

As the last Grimm vanished, Archer would smile. He'd hop over to a nearby branch, and to another one, and to another. The cycle continued until he finally emerged from the forest.

His sense of focus wandered to the ginger-haired purity known as Penny that stood in the middle of the clearing.

A content Penny would smile. That was certainly a pleasant exercise. She would rotate to face the approaching Archer.

"Brother! You're back." She'd run over. "Are you hurt? Did the Grimm hurt you?" Concern quickly conquered her facial expression as she asked.

"Don't sweat it, I'm alright." Archer would teasingly pat Penny's head. "The bigger question is, are YOU alright?"

Penny's façade was wiped of concern and a reassuring joy took its place. "Mhmmm! I had a blast killing those Grimm."

"If you say so."

A distant roar made the duo look over.

"And I have this feeling that there are more to come."

Archer's intuition came to reality.

From the depths of the forest, a variety of Grimm poured out. From mere Ursas to even a pair of King Taijitu.

It wasn't just the species of Grimm that worried them, it was their sheer amount that made their anxiety kick into gear. There were at least thrice the amount from the pack of Beowolves that had attacked them earlier.

"Well, could have been worse." Mumbled Archer as he nonchalantly shrugged.

An earth-shattering screech made the two siblings raise their heads to the sky.

"Son of a b-"

A gigantic black-feathered bird-like beast circled above them, like a vulture ready to swipe down at its unfortunate prey.

A Nevermore had joined the fray.

Archer couldn't hold back an exasperated sigh.

Truly, he curse his luck.

"Brother, there's too many of them." Penny told him, looking around the large mass of Grimm that plan to devour them. Her tone carried a small tinge of hopelessness, something Archer noticed.

"Well, do we have any other choice?"

Penny reluctantly nodded. He was right, there was no other choice other than to fight.

Her blades circled around her, waiting for their owner's next command.

This will definitely be a battle they will not survive unscathed.

Just as when she was about to launch an attack, her arm was yanked.

"!"

In the next instant, she found herself being dragged along the forest with speed which even her legs barely comprehended with her blades in tow.

She would look confusingly at the hand that grasped her wrist, before trailing up to the owner.

"Brother, what are we doing?"

"Running, obviously."

"…"

"…"

"Eh?"

A sigh. "Penny-" Archer paused. "You did see the quantity of Grimm out there. Remaining there to fight will certainly injure you."

"Brother, I told you, I can-"

"Fight, I know." He'd spare her a glare, before focusing in front once more. "But, fighting an army of Grimm is a different story."

Penny would look at the back of her brother's face, before trailing over to the hand that held her.

She knew what she had to.

Archer kept running, and running with no sign of stopping.

At this pace, the Grimm will certainly-

Archer felt his grip lose Penny's wrist.

He immediately halted, pivoting to face Penny with her back facing him.

"Penny! What are you doing?!"

Archer stomped over to grab Penny's wrist, only for her rip her arm from his grasp.

"Brother— Go." Told Penny, emptily

"What are you saying, Penny? This isn't the time to be fooling around!"

Penny's hand balled into a hard fist. "Brother, please just go. I don't want to lose you again." Archer could feel the strain in her voice, making his lips collapse into a frown.

The distant rumbles of stomping caught Archer's ear and his gaze instinctively checked the source.

He saw the approaching army of Grimm.

His eyes flashed back at Penny, recalling a specific information Penny had told him revolving Grimm.

"Grimm are attracted by the smell of despair, or any form of negativity." Penny's soft voice reminded him.

"…Despair."

A bolt of information struck his mind, including a brief headache.

The aching subsided, and Archer gazed at Penny.

He figured out a way.

Penny stared at the incoming army of Grimm, eyebrows narrowed and a look of determination to add.

Footsteps reached her hearing, yet, she did not bother to face him.

"Brother, what are you doing? Didn't I told you to go already?"

A palm positioned itself in her neck. "I know, Penny..." Her head would pivot to catch a glimpse of white strands of hair.

Something about him felt off, Penny could tell that much.

Luckily for her, her doubts was just about to be put to rest.

"…But, I need to fulfill my duties as your older brother."

And it all went black.

* * *

"…"

A groan was the first thing that came out of Penny's mouth the moment she regained consciousness.

"Where… What happened?"

She sat up, holding her forehead.

"My head…"

A small shuffling in the dirt attracted Penny's attention, looking over. Sitting in a rock nearby, a familiar figure entered her line of vision.

"Brother?"

Confused, Penny took a peek at her brother's face. The youth of his face was replaced by wrinkles, a clear indication of his input of concentration. A sight which induced Penny to worry once again.

She'd walk over. "Brother, are you alright?"

Archer was snapped out his trance, his attention switching to the bundle of innocence that was looking at him with pure and anxious eyes. "Penny, you're awake." It took Archer a second to register her question, "I'm alright, Penny." He'd ruffle her hair to convince her of his answer.

"Brother, what happened?" Her eyes traversed his body. She found no other injury other than the ones he had gotten with his solo fight with the alpha Beowolf.

Archer would chuckle nervously. "Catastrophe happened."

"Where are the-"

Penny would look to her left.

"-The Grimm."

Her eyes turned into wide saucers, and her mouth went agape.

She was simply awe-struck.

Very awe-struck.

It was as if the embodiment of destruction had decided to leave a small memoria.

Before her, a good chunk of the forest had been incinerated, leaving a gigantic creator in its place. Not a single evidence of life can be found, other than the remnants of the trees that was once rooted at the exact place were still distinguishable.

"What-" She tore her eyes from the crater and to her brother. "—Did you do this, brother."

Archer responded with a shrug and a sly smirk. "Maybe not, maybe yes."

"Brother!" She'd stomp over and gently punched Archer's side. "Tell me the truth."

With a sigh, Archer submitted to her whims. "Yes, I was responsible for that." He'd gesture to the sight of destruction before them.

"Brother, I'm not joking."

"I'm telling the truth, Penny. If you want, I'll let you feast your eyes on the explosive spectacle that occurred."

Her instincts were telling her he was lying, yet her sisterly side dominated her mind.

"… If you say so." She would rub her shoulders, looking back at the catastrophic aftermath of the battle that had transpired.

"Anyway." The white-haired bowman whistled innocently, as if he did not just nuked a part of the forest. "I'm certain that the explosion earlier had earned some unwanted attention, so best if you prepare yourself for a good amount of scolding once we get back." Archer stood, dusting himself.

"You mean, ' You ' –" Penny would point at Archer. "—prepare yourself for the scolding you're about to receive."

"Don't sell out your brother like that." Archer joked.

"You can't guilt your way out of this one." A slightly conflicted Penny assured her brother.

"Fine, Fine." Archer raised his hands in surrender, before stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Let's get walking, it won't take long before the sun-" He would freeze. "—Set."

Before Penny can ask, the screeching of tires reached her ears.

Two slick black cars rolled into view, halting upon seeing the two siblings.

"Shady." Archer remarked silently.

The door to the driver seat burst open, which a figure then stepped out.

A worried Leon ran up to Penny and held her shoulders.

"Are you alright? Were you hurt? Are you tired-"

The barrage of questions was seemingly infinite, for Penny at least, who's world was being shaken by Leon.

Instead of Penny, another person answered Leon's question.

"She's fine, don't worry."

Archer stepped up, with a gaze that told Leon "Continue doing that and I'll make sure you don't see the sun rise again."

Leon got the message and stopped, now focusing his amber eyes into Archer's gray orbs.

The air quickly grew thick as their gazes met, something Penny did not fail to notice.

If she don't stop them, things may go ugly.

"G-Guys!" Penny would squeeze herself between the two, pushing them away from one another.

Their gazes remained attached, yet the tension between them seemingly went dull.

"Car. Now." Leon would stick his thumb out to the car behind them, before walking over himself and entering the driver seat.

Archer watched as Leon stepped into the driver seat, before finally looking at Penny. "Well, you heard him."

Archer followed suit, sauntering towards the back seat.

Penny would just stand there. Thinking.

Whatever is going to happen next, she wasn't going to enjoy it.

* * *

Author's Note: Just realized I uploaded the wrong save file. Don't worry, it was just a few tweaks.

Anyway, thank you for everyone reading. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Your Argument Is Invalid

"Explain. Now."

Two words, spoken by a dead serious and overprotective Leon, rang throughout the dimly lit room.

The room was illuminated by a single luminous bulb hanging in a wire fixed into the ceiling. The bulb was just bright enough to show the steel table that separated the three occupants of the room.

A ginger-haired girl, a black and red clad man, and an amber-eyed father figure.

A nervous Penny began, "U-Uhm, Leon, you see—"

Archer would butt in. "We were just walking around the forest, nothing much." The white-haired brother could feel the confused stare directed at him and pivoted his head to the right. "Penny, I'll explain the story."

Penny didn't bother to protest and nodded.

Satisfied, Archer would focus back at Leon. "As I told, we were walking around the forest peacefully and quietly. When, an alpha Beowolf attacked us. Of course, as Penny's big brother, I fought the Beowolf to protect her-"

"You? Fight? Last time I remembered, Zachery Polendina, you couldn't even properly defend yourself." Leon's lips curved into a snarky smirk, as if mocking Archer.

Archer narrowed his eyebrows. He was certain, Leon definitely knew of the truth.

Penny reacted. "Leon! My brother is telling the truth, he singlehandedly fought the Beowolf."

Leon would look at Penny, his stare softening. "Did he really?"

Penny nodded energetically. "And it was amazing!" She threw her hands into the air. "He fought the Beowolf with his bare fist!" Short pause. "And when he was in a pinch, he was able to summon these two swords out of thin air!"

Leon would nod in understanding, before looking back at Archer. "Continue."

"As I was saying, I killed the alpha, with some difficulty. However, its fellow Beowolf surrounded us with the intention to tear us both to pieces and we were forced to fight." Archer could feel Leon's gaze tense. "As expected, we made it out in one piece. However, our little tango with the Beowolves attracted some attention. And next thing we knew, we were once again being surrounded by Grimm. An army of Grimm to be exact."

"An army?" Leon couldn't hold back the concern that was found in his voice. Not at Archer, but at the ginger-haired girl that sat next to him.

"Yes, an army." Confirmed Archer. "Taking the logical route, we made a run for it." He'd spare Penny a glance. "And then, Penny was attacked by a Grimm and she was knocked out."

Penny was just about to correct Archer, when she was cut off by the sound of palm against steel. The girl flinched in the process as a shocked voice followed. "Penny was what?"

"You heard me."

Leon glared _hard _at Archer, whereas Archer replied with an empty steel gaze.

Tension began to invade the air, as the atmosphere grew heavy and thick once again. One was emitting an aura of contained violence, while the other emitted a blank aura.

A worried Penny was ready to break the two apart. Which, luckily, Leon conceded first.

A sigh escaped Leon's mouth as he'd brush his hand across his ink-black hair. "I seriously need to stop trusting Penny to go with you. You're a bad influence to her." Spoke Leon frankly.

Archer chuckled in amusement. He was right in a sense. "Well, hopefully that isn't true."

"For Penny's and your sake, yes, I do hope so." Threatened Leon indirectly, whilst utilizing a mixed tone of earnest and amusement. "Mind continuing your story now? Now that we have that out of the way." Leon requested straightforwardly.

Archer obliged.

"Once Penny was knocked out, I was forced to carry her. And the next bit, I hope you're firmly seated."

"Wha-"

"I nuked the forest."

"…"

Silence.

… More silence.

…More silence.

…More silen-

"…You got to be joking." A very skeptical Leon muttered as he looked at Archer in disbelief.

"Once the truth, always the truth." Archer calmly assured as he shrugged. "Feel free to doubt me. Penny won't be any help with answering your doubts, however."

Leon sighed in annoyance. He was right, Penny was knocked out and there were probably no one else in the vicinity when the explosion went off. And IF anyone else were there, the bigger question would be if they had survived the explosion or not.

Which Leon mostly sided with the latter.

"Fine, Fine, Fine. Let's just say you're responsible for the explosion." Leon clasped his hands, as he pulled the chair closer to Archer. "How are you certain that YOU won't get in trouble for it? I'm certain that the explosion was big enough to be seen from the city of Vale, which would alarm its citizens. In fact, I have this feeling its already being reported in the media." Leon raised an eyebrow as he await Archer's response.

"You said that not me." Archer spoke as if the matter at hand was an ordinary Monday.

"…"

Another sigh.

Leon was not having the best of days.

He'd massage his forehead as a small headache made itself present. Truly, even at the end of the day, his unfortunate-ness still trails him.

"Please, Leon."

Leon resisted the urge to groan, knowing full well who had spoken.

"Penny, what is it?" Leon lift his eyelids to reveal a pair of weary amber eyes.

Penny would form her hands into a praying position as her emerald eyes shined. "Please don't get my brother in trouble. Whatever he may have done, he did it so that I may return here safe and sound."

Leon, for the fourth time, sighed. He wanted to tell Penny that he can't do that, and that there should be consequences. Yet, Penny's face was making his job all the more difficult. Her emerald eyes were pleading in a spiritual level, and the saddened expression her face displayed made it worse.

He needed to stop sighing. The more he sighed, the more events turned out to NOT be in his favor.

"…I'll think about it."

"Yay!" A dazed Leon barely had no time to question as he was pulled into a tight embrace. "I knew I can count on you!"

"Y-Yeah." Leon would pat Penny's back as she hugged him. "I-I know."

Leon did not fail to notice the smug look in Archer's face, shooting him a short glare.

He definitely needed some time alone.

* * *

It was quiet, finally.

Leon couldn't ask for more, as he finally achieved the peace he had been longing. He stood there, at the balcony of the facility leaning against the metal railing. Under the cracked moon that casted its serene moonlight at Vale.

Their little discussion had ended with a delighted Penny walking off with her "Brother", as the man would call himself.

He was still trying to wrap his head around the story he has been told.

It was straight-up unbelievable. Mostly the last part.

Not even the strongest of Huntsman had the firepower that the man had described.

Unless-

Leon shook his head, there was no way.

If his words were indeed facts, then his power could possibly even rival that of the maidens. Or even surpass them!

Yet, the only way to achieve any sort of power relatively close to that of the maidens is to _be_ one.

The maidens - a legend from across Vale that told about the four season maidens; Spring, Fall, Summer, and Winter. Each with their own set of abilities that far outmatch any sort of semblance one could achieve. Is it also worth noting that the maidens are NOT limited to their designated season, with each one of them possessing similar abilities. As powerful as it may seem, there is no distinct weakness in their power.

The power of the maidens are capable of passing itself into another host after its current host perished. The closest thing to a weakness this power is that it is picky with the gender and it only chooses a female vessel.

Luckily though, they were a mere legend. A legend that had been heard by the masses, a legend that certain people acknowledged in which inspired them to grow strong.

If the Maidens were real, chaos would be inevitable.

Leon could remember it, hearing those stories from his grandparents as he listened to them with intent. The story had caught his interest way back in his childhood, and every bedtime, he would always ask them to tell him the story of the maidens. He never grew tired of it, no matter how much time passed.

Good times, Good times…

Sadly, good memories don't last and Leon had to leave his home.

The mere memory itself prompted him to frown.

He missed his home, without a doubt.

Yet, he was glad that he had left. If he haven't, then he wouldn't have met Penny. And that girl meant a whole more to him than she thinks.

He held in the sigh, still believing it to be his supposed unlucky charm.

Instead, he raised his head to marvel at the cracked moon. A sight which have not failed to make him feel at ease.

Though, it had been a forever-question to him why the moon was cracked. He had asked his grandparents, his sources of stories, the reason behind its current state. But, they had nothing to reply other than they didn't know.

…Very strange.

"You called me?"

Leon pushed himself from the railing and spun around.

"Yes, I have." Replied Leon, eyeing the newcomer.

A familiar figure entered his line of vision,

one with the ever-so-familiar white spiky hair. "Make it quick, I don't want to make Penny wait."

Leon's eyebrow rose. "Why?"

Archer's blank voice dominated the air. "She's waiting for me so that we can chat one with one another, nothing too special. I suggest you get inside as well after we have our little conversation." He'd stick his thumb out to the visible interior of the facility

The driver's lips perked into a small smile. "I'll pass." Told Leon as he pressed his back against the railing, shoving his hands to the vacant pockets of his pants. "You seem to be enjoying your time here, for someone merely pretending."

Archer tensed. "So, you do know."

"Of course I do, I made it clear by the first day you came here, didn't I?"

"I had assumed you had trust issues." Archer deadpanned.

"Haha, very funny." Leon shot back with a mocking voice.

An unamused Archer held in the urge to glare at the driver, crossing his arms over his chest instead. "Cut the crap, just get on with it."

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Mumbled Leon as he took a deep breath. "But, Thank you for protecting Penny."

Leon's word left Archer baffled, which proceeded to morph into arrogance. "Hmm, it was a brother's duty after all."

A sharp glare made Archer drop the arrogant act. "I'll allow you to act as Penny's brother around public, but don't think you can uphold it now. It's just, me, and you—" Leon would point a finger at Archer. "—A nameless entity with no purpose."

"Maybe I am, but what's stopping me from doing what I do?" Archer asked. "I made it clear as well, that I am not malevolent. I do not desire to hurt anyone, especially Penny."

"Hm." It was Leon's turn to fold his arms around his chest. "Maybe you are right, maybe I do have issues regarding trust. For a good reason, though."

"Doubt me all you want, driver, you're not the only one fond of Penny."

"Please." Leon would chuckle. "So, what? You plan to whisk her away when no one is looking?"

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing to you."

From within the facility, more specifically at the kitchen, Penny sat at one of the couches found at the living room. Patience isn't Penny's strong suit, as told by her impatient shuffling and her empty face. More minutes passed, and Penny found herself trailing the direction her brother had went.

She navigated through the maze-like hallways of the facility, having overestimated her sense of direction.

"Here? Not here… Is it here? Still not here… Here? Also not here… Here? Ah, here—"

As she turn a corner, she stopped.

"Brother?"

She peered over her brother's shoulder and spotted another familiar figure.

"Leon?"

She moved closer, and closer, and closer. She was just about to enter the hearing range of their words, when a hand placed itself in her shoulder.

Curious, she halted and looked over.

"Professor Eizen?" Asked Penny.

The gray-haired scientists smiled in response. "Hello there Penny."

"What are you doing here?"

Penny spun at her heel to fully face the professor.

"Just walking around, nothing too out of the ordinary. Though…" Professor Eizen stole a glance at the two occupants of the balcony, who unbeknownst to Penny, was in a middle of a heated conversation. "I couldn't help but notice the two over there."

Penny followed his gaze.

"I was just about to go there and talk to my brother." Penny made an attempt to leave, however, a hand latched itself into her arm. Penny stopped and stared at Professor Eizen with dazed eyes. "Professor?"

Eizen stared back at Penny with a soothing gaze, letting go of her arm. "Penny, I suggest you let the two talk it off for now."

"Huh?" The Professor's statement made Penny more confused.

"Just—give them some time alone for now." The professor clarified.

."But…"

"Penny, how about I show you around my lab? There's cool gadgets there." The Professor told Penny in an attempt to sway Penny.

And from the conflicted expression that conquered Penny's face, Eizen could say it was effective.

"But…Brother…"

"They're going to be alright, Penny. I assure you." The professor placed a reassuring hand at Penny's shoulder, accompanied with a comforting smile. He proceeded to wrap his arm around Penny's shoulder, doing a small side hug. "How about I show my new invention? It's still in the prototype phase, but nonetheless, it's still up and running."

As Eizen escorted a reluctant Penny to his lab, the ginger-haired android couldn't help but steal one last glance at Archer and Leon before finally paying attention to the professor's ramblings.

She just hoped nothing too bad was happening,

"You have the nerve to act like you truly are her brother." Leon would pause, before the scowl in his face morphed into a snarky expression. "Zachery Polendina." Taunted Leon.

"I thought I made my intentions clear, and none of them involved hurting Penny." Reasoned Archer.

"Your words feel hollow, stranger."

"Your cyanic nature blinds you, driver."

"You speak of the obvious like I'm not aware."

"The only thing you're unaware is the truth."

"The fabricated truth."

"Your skepticism reaches height no building in Vale can match."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

Their exchange of words were stuck in a stalemate, with neither one's words bypassing their dense skulls. The two continued to trade words for what felt like an hour, lowkey bragging their enormous lung capacity.

"You try so hard to hide your true colors under a name that you don't deserve." Told Leon.

"This argument is pointless." Retorted Archer, huffing as he pivoted around. "I'm taking my leave now."

"Fine, leave. Show much of a coward you really are."

The next word that Leon spoke made Archer stop.

"_Faker."_

He froze in place.

"Faker?"

Archer echoed, confusion evident in his word.

The memories hit him straight on.

_Faker._

Swords were being shot like projectiles from both sides.

_Faker._

A battered Archer stood idle, hand outstretched with a seven-layered pink shield in a shape of a rose protecting him from the barrage of swords that threatened to skewer him.

_Faker._

He stood at a hill that gave a clear view of the barren wasteland and his golden-haired opponent, with swords peeking out the ground in every corner of the twisted domain.

_Faker._

A mighty battle ensued.

_Faker._

He fired an arrow, which zoomed to the forehead of his opponent. The attack landed, and the man collapsed on the ground.

_Faker._

"Rin."

_Faker._

He was walking in a dark forest, with a girl in his arms.

_Faker._

"Rin…"

_Faker._

"Im…"

_Faker._

"Sorry."

_**FAKER.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dead silent…

.

.

.

Leon made a move to break the ice.

"Struck a nerve did—"

A heavy sensation pushed Leon into a kneeling position, forcing him to shut his mouth.

"What the—"

A simple essential as breathing felt as if his lungs were being crushed from the sheer force.

He rose his head with difficulty, a task which felt like a good few hundred pounds were being held up by his chin. And he met gazes with the pair of fierce gray hues that glared at him.

"You don't know who you're messing with, driver."

A cold Archer spat at Leon.

He approached the kneeling driver, with each step making Leon's instinct to flee scream louder and louder. He discarded the tugging of his instincts, and focused at the man that stood before him.

"You know nothing about me, and I know nothing about you." Archer spoke, with no emotion whatsoever found in his voice.

Leon gazed deeply into his eyes.

And there he found it, the smallest of traces, the slightest of hints which an inexperienced human would easily miss.

He saw dejection. He saw a man that had lost more than he, Leon, could ever lose. He saw a man that was left broken by fate.

He peered deeper into those empty eyes, and in those gray dull eyes, he caught a glimpse of a twisted world.

His twisted world.

A wasteland full of infinite swords, dark gray clouds blotted the rays of happiness and hope from laying a single finger into his world and gigantic unmoving cogwheels were fixed into the sky.

Was… that his inner world?

It was as if he was no human … but rather was a machine.

The small discovery made Leon stop.

He just kneeled there and looked.

Maybe…

Just maybe…

He had misunderstood the man…

It was only when the faint weakening footsteps reached his ear that Leon had his senses returned to himself.

"Huh?"

He looked forward, just in time to watch as Archer exited the balcony.

"…"

The weight that had been pushing him down had subsided, allowing him to regain unrestrained movement. Though, his body remained numb.

That was not what matter.

He kept silent for a few more seconds, registering all that had happened.

What… was that, Leon pondered.

It was as If he had taken a short tour at Archer's consciousness. Even if he had seen it with his very own eyes, he couldn't seem to piece it together.

Something about that man was… more than strange.

His mere presence was already a bother and a mystery from the very start, but now, after this encounter, more questions were raised.

Among those questions, a certain one repeated itself the most.

"Who… who really are you?"

* * *

A grumpy Archer stormed around the facility, arms crossed with narrowed eyebrows and a frown to complete the package.

After he and Leon's little chit-chat which turned out to not be little broke into an argument, Archer just wanted to get some space alone to cool down.

Though he hides it, Archer was… bewildered to put it in short words.

Those series of images that flashed itself in his mind- Something about it felt nostalgic, in an opposite sense. It evoked dread and sorrow, emotions that clutched his heart tightly. It was as if those emotions have long been there, just… waiting for the trigger to be pulled.

It acted like poison, a poison that made him feel numb.

He stopped, as he pressed his palm against his heart.

His heart wasn't hurt, physically speaking. It was yhe emotional ache that made him stop.

Archer recalled the sequence of events that took form of flashing images, as if said events had actually happened to him. As if it was a memory… a vague memory.

Out of the sequence of the seeming memories, one part caught his attention.

"Rin."

He was certain he heard that name.

Another image flashed, it was a familiar image.

It was the same brown-haired twin tail girl that flashed into his mind back at the forest.

"Rin…" He echoed, just a bit too loud.

Was that girl, the one he had seen in the image, was the one named Rin?

He looked down into his chest, thinking.

"Rin…Rin…Rin… Where have I heard it?"

The irritation began to take hold of Archer, as his face slowly twisted into a more concentrated and more annoyed exterior.

"That name… Why does it keeping bug me? Do I even know that person?"

He'd pull his hand into his head, holding it.

"What's with me lately…"

An earth-shattering scream made Archer stop his series of thoughts.

A single second passed.

Without another thought, he rushed into the direction of the source.

That scream was familiar.

And that made Archer quicken his pace even more.

He arrived at the source of the scream, blitzing into the room without any further thought.

He was such in haste that he ended up ignoring the words "Professor Eizen's Lab, Keep out!" that was attached to the side of the door.

The door whipped open as Archer made himself known to the occupants of the room. Ignoring the set of eyes that wandered over to him, his head moved to get a clear view of the room. It was then he finally noted the unconscious Penny that was resting on the lap of-

That was when Archer's ability to think buffered.

Those amber eyes were the _last_ thing he wanted to see.

Constricting the urge to groan both physically and mentally, he pushed his complaints to the back of his head and drew his attention at the matter in hand.

Archer crouched down. "Is she alright?"

A reluctant Leon answered. "Yes, she's alright. Just unconscious."

Having achieved a satisfying answer, Archer went ahead and asked another question. "What happened here?"

"Ask the professor." Leon told him, eyeing the idle professor with intent. "Besides, I want some answers as well."

Professor Eizen could not hold in the sweat from streaking down his face, the sheer intensity of the two pair of eyes that was fixed into him would be capable of making a Grimm feel fear.

And those things don't even feel.

"U-Uhm, you see." The professor stuttered as he fidgeted with his fingers in an attempt to calm himself. "Me and Penny were just testing this… uhm, new invention I made. Unfortunately… I failed to notice a loose wiring and when Penny got into the machine, it short-circuited in the process. Luckily though, sir Leon over here was able to shut off the machine before it can do any further harm to Penny."

Archer glanced at the piece of machinery in front of him, it was a mechanic capsule laying on the ground that was just big enough for the likes of Penny to fit. His gaze dropped to the ground, discovering the unorganized system of wires that were connected to the capsule. With his eyes probing the trail of wires, he spotted a wire which was out of place. Upon further inspection, said wire was detached to the capsule.

Pushing his little discovery out the way, his eyes continued to track the wires until it finally reached the control panel. Instantly, his eyes were fixated into the slick black arrow that was embedded into the control system.

He'd snatch a glance at the driver, distinguishing the black mechanical bow in his hand. A foldable bow, judging from the shape of said weapon.

Shaking aside the question, he looked back at the professor. "You claim yourself to be a researcher yet you fail to ensure safety upon your subjects?" Archer spoke with a barely contained anger. A detail which would have prompted Leon to retort, if not for the red bowman that cut him off. "But, what is important is that Penny's safe, aside being unconscious." Archer's tanned palm reached out and touched Penny's forehead, before retreating it.

Leon stiffened as his ever-so familiar gray orbs traveled over to him.

Anticipating any sharp remarks, Leon braced himself.

Instead, "Thank you for saving Penny."

The soft words that came from Archer's mouth left Leon stupefied for a second.

"It's no problem, I had to pick up the slack from his brother, after all."

Leon's response made Archer glare, in which, the driver mimicked.

The professor took note of the abrupt heavy air that made his hair stand up. The Professor was well aware of the fact that Leon, with a lack of better words, doubted Archer with passion. But this...

He had underestimated them.

This sensation felt was if there was a ticking-time bomb waiting to explode and cause chaos.

And he had to make sure THAT bomb does not explode.

"Y-You two calm down—"

"Listen." Leon spoke finally spoke, setting Penny's head into the cold metal floor and standing up. "I know we may have started with the wrong foot, but I'm willing to get to know you better." Leon offered his hand to the crouching bowman. "Though, are you willing to?"

Archer inspected every corner of Leon's face, trying to distinguish any sign of deception. In which, he found none. Instead of focusing with his eyes, he utilized his ears and listened intently to his words.

Same results.

"…" Archer stared begrudgingly at Leon's hand, proceeding to look up into the earnest amber eyes that met his gaze.

"…You got to be joking." Thought Archer.

Turning his head away, he sighed and took his hand.

"Fine then, if you say so."

A content Leon pulled the red bowman up. "Trust me, I'm not liking this one bit either."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

For the first time, they smiled at one another.


	5. A Stroll Around Vale

So far, Archer had *not* have the most normal of days.

First, he suffers Isekai-Syndrome, a syndrome that transports him into a new world upon death. Which was followed by a series of events that gave birth to a lie that changed the course of his new life. Yet, it was a lie he did not regret.

The luxury of the life that he had chosen to undertake did not come without price, and of course, he had to deal with challenges life has under its sleeves.

Challenges that would test his resolve, and his field of expertise.

He would have to deal with doubts and suspicions.

A man just pops up, and claims to be your brother. That is enough of a reason to be doubtful.

It's a surprise to him that no one other Leon questioned his identity... yet.

It was safe to say his story was only at its first pages.

"Sir."

Archer was kicked out of his musing as an unfamiliar voice called out to him.

His head tracked the source, his gaze landing on a pair of crystal clear blue eyes belonging to the brunette waitress that stared at him as if concerned—

"Are you alright, sir? You've been spacing out for quite some time now."

Yeah, she was concerned.

"I was?"

Archer raised his wrist, pulling down his outer sleeve which hid his watch.

Sure enough, the waitress was right. It had been 30 minutes since he had taken a seat in the café.

The archer originally intended to stay by Penny's side until she regained consciousness, yet he had to make changes to his plan when the doctor offered to watch over Penny. It wasn't an easy task for the doctor to convince Archer to leave Penny in his care, considering the fact that he was the one that had put her in such state after all.

If not for the support of Leon, Archer would have remained in the facility to keep an eye on Penny.

Since that was not the case, the red bowman had to coordinate his next move.

Among Archer's established goals was to get a better grasp of his surroundings. Though, he had seen a map of Vale more than a single instance, it was insufficient and he needed to feel it for himself. Hence, why he had found himself wandering the streets of Vale under broad daylight and now, at the café.

Feeling a bit ashamed and slightly embarrassed, Archer casually apologized. "Ah, my sincerest apologies." The White-Haired knight was ready to stand up.

"Ahem."

He stopped his movements and his eyes sought out the owner of the voice. As implied by the pitch of the voice, Archer assumed that the one who spoke was female.

As it turns out, he was right.

His gaze fixed itself into the figure of a woman- or a teen, as implemented by further observations.

The female was fair-skinned, and possessed dark-brown hair that barely reached her ears. She was clad in a cocoa-colored blouse, black jeans which were secured by a brown leather belt with gold-like linings, a black French hat with gray linings, and black aviators that hid her eyes.

Her entire appearance screamed "I'm shady", which made Archer dubious.

"…Have you been sitting there for a long time?"

It was Archer who spoke first.

"Not really." Replied the woman, calmly. "Café was full, so I had to take a seat near an absent-minded man."

Archer did not need to use a quarter of his brain cells to figure out that she was referring to him. "That man certainly has a lot of time in his hands to be spacing out."

"I do agree." The woman cupped her hand around her tea, lifting it to her lips and taking a sip. "It is unfortunate that he failed to notice the good-looking girl that sat near him." The woman spoke confidently.

Archer would sigh, shaking his head.

The woman waved her free hand dismissively. "I'm just joking, no need to tense."

"How were you certain that I was annoyed at you?"

"I wasn't." The woman would shrug. "I just guessed it."

Well, she's certainly confident enough to trust her intuition. He'll give her that.

"I see."

Archer would return to his initial seat, placing an arm at the table.

"Sir, since you are staying, mind if I take your order?"

Ah, he almost forgot about the waitress…

"A latte would suffice, and make sure to add some cream."

"Will do, thank you sir." Content, the waitress returned inside the café.

"…" It was silent for the following seconds, the only sound audible being the unknown woman's rather loud sipping and the chattering of the people around them. Archer, aware that the unknown woman won't bother talking, would glance around the bustling streets of Vale. He'd switch gazes between the passing citizens that minded their own business.

It was then he caught sight of two children, one boy and one girl, chasing one another.

Nothing was out of the ordinary, just children acting like children.

-Yet, what caught his eye was another detail.

"…" Archer stared deeply into the pair of fox ears that protruded from their head, the girl had orange ears and the boy had gray ears.

He stared more.

Faunus.

That was the first word that came into Archer's mind.

A species that can easily blend in a human crowd, if discreet enough. If one wanted to spot or distinguish a Faunus from a normal human, they only needed to look for one certain detail.

The animal feature that came upon their birth.

Whether it be a wolf, a chameleon, a cat- the possibilities are endless.

"Someone's spacing out again." Archer was forced to tear his focus from the children and to the aviator-covered eyes that stared at him smugly. The woman took a sip from the half-empty cup before speaking. "You seem to be enjoying watch children."

"It wasn't meant to look like that." Replied Archer, blankly.

The woman shrugged. "Fine, Fine, if you say so." The shady woman would look over to the children that Archer was spectating earlier, smiling upon the view.

"Hypocrite." That one word served as Archer's remark towards the woman.

She would chuckle at the red bowman's word. "Sorry, Sorry, I'm just reminded of a friend of mine."

Archer rose an eyebrow at the fact she had revealed. "And it seems to be this friend of yours, you hold dear, correct?"

The woman simply nodded. "Yeah, though-"

"Rough past?"

The woman flinched as she stared at the pair of gray hues that gazed at her. Instead of asking her own question, she decided to answer his question first. "Yeah, she did not have the brightest of pasts."

Archer would nod. "I see."

"How did you know?"

"Just like you, I have what you call Intuition."

The woman chuckled once more. "You seem like a fun guy to hang around." Setting down the now-empty cup of tea at the table, she'd offer her hand. "The name's Coco, Coco Adel. I study at Beacon Academy as a huntress-in-training." Coco spoke with distinctive pride in her words. She smiled before resuming, "I also lead my own team, Team CFVY."

Beacon Academy, that was the phrase that stood out for the bowman. From the many gossips and stories he heard surrounding said academy, it is told that Beacon Academy is one of the four academies scattered throughout Remnant made to shape boys and girls to become cunning huntsman and huntresses. The other three academies are Haven Academy -Found in Mistral- , Shade Academy - Found in Vacou- and Atlas Academy (Found in Atlas). Beacon Academy is also said to be the hardest of the four academies. Yet, is a top choice among the graduates of the many combat schools around Remnant.

"Beacon Academy…" He'd mutter.

"Well…?" The black-and-red clad knight was kicked out his thoughts, and his eyes fell dark-tints of the aviator that concealed her eyes. Looking down, he took his time to stare at her outstretched hand before lifting his eyes into the aviator-less eyes that belonged to Coco, finally seeing her dark-brown eyes.

Huh, her name fits very well with her choice of clothing and her entire appearance in general. Pondered Archer.

"Aren't you going to take it?" Asked Coco with a raised eyebrow, as she awaited.

Archer sighed, reluctantly shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Coco, you can call me Zach."

"Zach, eh?" Coco raised her eyebrow in amusement. "That is a nice name."

Archer froze. Not because of the compliment, but of the tone she used.

She was trying to flirt.

Coco caught wind of Archer's realization, and was quick on dismissing his thoughts.

A relieved Archer would sigh, a possible problem has been averted.

Girls were the last thing he wanted to deal, considering the one he already has to deal with back at his supposed home was as … dangerous as it is.

The knight locked gazes with Coco, his piercing grey eyes interlocking with her brown orbs.

Coco was relatively unfazed by his gaze. She had encountered more frightening beings after all, and lived to tell the tale.

"Someone's on edge." Archer's seriousness only prompted the teen to make a remark. "Come on, loosen up a bit. Such a nice day and here you are being such a grumpy cat."

The bowman couldn't help but roll his eye. Someone is definitely having a good day.

"My apologies, I'm just trying to keep my guard up just in case someone tries to stab me."

"Eh? Who would do that?"

"No idea."

"So, why-"

"You weren't supposed to question it."

"…"

"…"

"…Don't tell me that was your attempt on making a joke."

"My apologies, looks like our sense of humor were never meant to match."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"You aren't really a humor guy, aren't you?"

"I'm already entertained as it is."

Archer's blank responses evoked another chuckle from Coco. "Well, you certainly know how to amuse someone without cracking any cheesy joke."

"I shall consider your words as a compliment, you have my gratitude."

"Alright, whatever you say, snow-white."

"Snow-white-?"

"So, what brings you here in Vale?"

Coco leaned into the table, using her hand to support her chin.

"Visiting a family?"

"I'm—"

"Exploring?"

"Well, I'm—"

"Just strolling around since you have nothing else to do?"

"Well—"

Archer paused, and thought. All of what she said was accurate.

It scared him, admittedly.

"Yes."

Coco raised an eyebrow, as he face detort from confusion. "…Wait, what?"

"All of what you said, I' am doing all that."

"Oh, wow." Coco was seemingly in awe, as implied with her open mouth. "I never knew my level of intuition has reached such potent heights, I should start relying on my intuition more often."

Coco had a point, Archer was not going to lie. If his intuition can predict someone's life, then he'll certainly lend in more of his trust.

But, relying is an entirely different matter.

"Relying means your abandoning the rest of your expertise, does that not?"

Coco smiled. "I know, I know." She'd reach out her hand to tap Archer's forehead. However, Archer had other plans and he instead clutched her wrist before she can lay a finger on him.

"Have I allowed you to touch me?"

Coco's smile only grew deeper, before flicking his forehead. "I like it when you're serious, it makes you look hot."

Expecting a flustered reaction, an unsatisfied Coco stared disappointingly at Archer as his expression remained neutral. The team leader couldn't resist pouting at the lackluster result, prompting the archer to shot back a sly remark. "And you look cuter when you pout."

"E-Eh?" A flustered Coco flinched from the sudden compliment. Her feminine side kicked in, rubbing her shoulder as she wriggled in both discomfort and surprise. "W-What are you saying?"

Truly, how the odds can turn around so quickly is enigmatic yet an amusing thing.

"And you look cuter when you're blushing."

It was only when Archer pointed it out that Coco realized her cheeks were as red as a tomato. She might as well had steam pouring out her ears, as cliché as that sounds. Her already-flushed cheeks went brighter at the thought of "Zach", as the man had introduced, seeing her in such a vulnerable state.

What was with her? This wasn't the first time she had been complimented by men.

Yet, why? What made his words strike her differently?

Her flustered antics ceased not long after, much to the disappointment of the amused Archer.

"Are you done?" Archer shoved his hands into his pockets, waiting for her response.

"One meal."

"…Hm?"

"One mean, I'll give you one meal."

"…Huh? What do you mean?"

"Take it as my… payment for your kind words."

Archer needed a moment to process her reason.

"Coco…" He'd pause. "There's no need to recompense. My words were never meant to be repaid." Spoke Archer, straightforwardly.

"Just take it, okay?" The teen spoke fiercely, before coming into terms with the tone she just used. "…Sorry, I just don't want to feel indebt." Archer made an attempt to express his protests against her idea, only for her words to overtake his. "I'm still going to do it and you can't change my mind, got it?"

The red archer sighed, submitting to her terms.

Arguing regarding such trivial matters will benefit neither of them.

"Fine, Fine, have it your way."

He couldn't believe he was stressing himself out from such basic problems.

At this rate, life is going to tear him internally to pieces before he can answer the questions in his mind.

Coco finally regained her composure, her posture indicating the return of her confidence. "Good to hear."

The next following minutes were spent in chatters and eating, with Coco taking control of most of their conversation.

As it turns out, she had a younger brother that she deeply cared for. Only for her brother to leave their home for work, which had happened a good 2 years ago. He would sometimes call them, checking up on their conditions and such. Yet, he never visited their home ever since the day he left.

Archer can tell Coco missed her brother, very much. As implied by the frown and the lack of energy in her eyes while she recounted that very day of parting and onwards.

"And yeah, that's what happened." Finished Coco, as she ate the last scoop of the sundae she ordered.

Archer nodded, intrigued by her story.

Though he may not be able to relate, he is certainly aware that being separated from a loved one is not a pleasant experience.

He would take a bite from the piece of cake that he, surprisingly, ordered. It was an ordinary cake; vanilla-flavored, whipped-cream icings with a cherry on top, and cream-fillings. And if he must say, though it was simply made, the cake was well-made. Deserving of a 10-out-of-10 score from his standards. This café is certainly worth another visit in the future.

Looking up, he'd read the sign.

"Brun et magnifique." Was the name of the café.

He embedded it into his mind. Before shifting his attention to his cake.

The cake was so good that he almost forgot about the almost-depressing story that Coco just finished telling.

"You seem to be enjoying your treat."

Archer was returned to reality, and the first thing he saw was the smug brown eyes that stared at him. No more trace of the sadness he saw earlier.

"You mean `your` treat?"

Archer changed tones upon the word ''your'', from blank to one of emphasize.

"It's technically your treat now, since I brought it for you." Coco clarified.

"Fair point." The archer shrugged as he took another bite. "But, that doesn't change the fact that you paid for it.

"Are we going to start a fight over this?"

From the mask of emotions that Coco wore, Archer can tell that was the last thing she wanted.

But, that won't stop him from teasing her.

"Well, we can if you want."

"I'll pass."

"Hm, your no fun."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you, you hypocrite."

"I said it to you first, so you got nothing on me."

Coco would laugh. "I stand with my earlier statement, you're quite the entertainer `for someone who speaks so emptily."

"Thank you, your words are as lovely as ever." Sarcasm was the one and only thing that can be found within Archer's words.

"Anytime." She'd mock-salute.

The bowman would sigh once more, he was uncertain whether she was merely going with the flow or was oblivious to the tone he used.

Knowing her in the one-hour they had spent together, he sided with the former.

"So, do you have a sibling?"

The question caught Archer off-guard, it was rather abrupt.

"I do." He answered instantly.

"Is it a male or a female?"

"Why should I tell you?" Asked Archer, skeptically.

"Because, I shared you my own story. You should at least return your end of the bargain."

"Who said I was bargaining?"

"Me."

"…"

Slight pause.

"…My sibling is a girl."

"Ohhh~" The teen cooed, an action that Archer did not like. "So, how old is she?"

"She's just as old as me."

"OOOoooOoohh~" She would coo once more.

Someone's enjoying the course of the conversation.

"Coco—"

"So, are you doing to do it?"

"Coco!"

She didn't even jumped from Archer's abruptly-raised voice.

"What? It was just question, no harm in it. Besides, I wasn't being specific." She reasoned effectively, before adding. "Say, what were you thinking anyway."

The red bowman glared shortly, before dispersing the concentration of annoyance in his face before his trademark blank façade took over. "You're getting a bit too nosy, don't you think?"

"Hey, I willingly told you a personal experience, don't you think it's fair?"

"YOU willingly did that. There's a difference."

"I still shared a personal experience, and you can't say otherwise."

"… Why do we keep getting into pointless arguments?"

"Because there is a higher power beyond us that manipulates each and every one of our actions?"

"Wait, what?"

"Wait, what?"

"…"

"…"

"…So, are you going to do it?"

"Coco, no."

The huntress-in-training shrugged, disappointed. "Well… I was hoping for a much more spicy answer."

"Sorry to disappoint you, then."

Archer sighed, pushing his back against the backrest of the chair.

-Was what would have happened if there _was_ a backrest.

A loud thud gathered the attention of the people around, directing their eyes into the white-haired man that had suddenly fell on the ground.

Concerned, Coco leaned over the table to look at the fallen Archer. "You alright?"

"I'm—"

A crash made Archer halt his words.

"—Alright."

He'd look down, noticing the plate of cake he was eating now in shambles. With the cake staining his clothes.

For a moment, the huntress-in-training saw Archer turn visibly upset.

"I can buy you another one if you're so upset."

Coco's words made Archer cock his head towards her.

For the first time, the Coco's words had done its intended effect and the embarrassed Archer averted his gaze from her. Though, the result still felt flat. "It won't be necessary, I would feel like I'll be the one indebted if you continue to spoil me with food."

Coco's straight lips bent into a pleased smile. "If you say so."

Dusting himself from the food stains, Archer stood up and adjusted his chair.

Out of all the chairs he can sit, how did he end up with backrest-less one?

That was a question Archer as well had no definite answer.

Taking a seat, he made sure to lean forward instead of backward. "What do you plan on doing now? After we part ways, that is."

"I don't know." Coco shrugged. "I'll be meeting with a friend of mine, though, not sure what we're planning on doing afterwards."

Archer caught sight of the sudden troubled exterior displayed by her face.

"You seem distressed." Told the Archer.

"Oh, huh?" Coco took a few seconds to process his words. "I'm fine, don't worry. Just… thinking and all."

"Thinking about what?"

Coco let out a troubled sigh, placing a hand on her forehead. "Our mission."

"Mission, you say?"

"Yes. We're going to be assigned to a mission not that soon." She would nod, before flattening her back. "As a team leader, it's my duty to lead my team. And this is my first time going into a mission leading a team." She would frown, clearly anxious. "It makes me feel worried, what if I fail my team? What if one of them get hurts because of me?"

"Well, you certainly will."

Archer's words triggered the huntress-in-training. "Excuse you? What are you say-"

"If you mope around like, lacking the confidence and passion of a true leader, then your fears are most likely to become reality."

"…" The logic of the bowman was absolute, silencing Coco. Yet, "But—"

"Coco, if you truly desire to be the ideal leader of your team, you must remember you can't show weakness."

"…"

"As cold as that sounds, it is true. A team's first instinct upon despair is too look for hope. And where do they mostly find it?" Archer did not wait for an answer, continuing his little speech. "Yes, at their leader. And if they find their leader under despair, then the whole team would feel hopeless. Simple as that."

"…"

"Look Coco, I'm not saying emotions should be abandoned. I'm just saying that you should at least make it discreet and keep it in secrecy."

"…" Coco took her time to contemplate, remaining silent in the next few seconds.

Archer, aware that his words was effective, would smile. He could only hope that it would serve as the push that will help Coco regain her confidence.

"I… I guess you're right."

Archer's smile grew into a smirk. "Of course I am. Why even doubt me?"

"But—"

Archer's smug exterior was replaced by one of curiosity. "Hm?"

"You're wrong about one thing."

"Do tell." Archer pushed himself into the table, supporting his face with his fist on his cheek.

"A team…" Coco paused, picking out the proper words to utilize. "A team… A team is created to fill up the gaps and holes of one another… To create one whole body."

"In other words—?"

Coco sighed, she was unsure whether or not he was genuinely asking for an explanation. "A team… is made so that the weakness of one can be overcome by the strengths of many. As I said before, it's like the human body. An organ can't function properly if the other one does not do its job properly. It's basically one big system if you think about it."

Archer nodded. She was right, that much he can say.

"To sum it up, a team is one whole system that works to overcome each other's weakness through teamwork."

"I'll be frank, I never thought of you as the wise type." A smile would take its place in Archer's face. "Not that I'm complaining, it is reassuring to hear you are aware of the basic concept of a team."

"Thank you, your words are as lovely as ever."

Archer recognized her sentence. "Don't think I didn't notice."

"What ever you are saying?" Her facial expression would morph from her smugness.

"You're copying my words."

"You mean MY words?"

"I'll sue you with copyright." Deadpanned Archer.

Coco's laughter echoed through the air. His words ignited her humor, not to mention the empty voice he used made it all the more funny. As her laughing settled, she would glance at her watch. "Well, looks like I have to go now. Don't want to make my friend wait even more." She'd push herself up, taking the handbag that she had hung on the backrest of her chair—

-Why does her chair have a backrest yet his doesn't?

…This is some biased treatment by fate.

"It's been fun, Zach." She'd wave goodbye to the masquerading Archer, which he returned by copying her gesture. "I'll see you around."

"See you, thanks for the treat."

"Anytime, pleasure doing with business with you."

Archer chuckled again. "Whatever you say." He watched as Coco sauntered away, her figure getting smaller and smaller as she got further.

Well, there goes his only acquaintance in this city…

…Now what to do—

"Zach, wait!" The rapidly approaching footsteps caught the attention of the winter-haired bowman.

Raising his head, Archer flinched as Coco's head was barely a meter away from his. Coughing in visible discomfort, Archer asked. "...Is there something you forgot?"

"Uhm, yeah." She would push her body back, leaving Archer's private space. He'd sigh in relief, as Coco shoved her hands into her pocket and pulled out some sort… of device? It was just a piece of white hard-plastic, yet the line between and the yellow-diamond shape button in the middle of the line indicates that it is possible that said device can be collapsible.

If he could remember, that was…

"Hey Zach, do you have a scroll?"

…Yeah, a scroll.

"Let me see…" Archer inserted his hand into his own pocket, checking whether or not his pockets were truly empty. His sense of touch picked up a flat square-like object. Pulling it out, it was the same device as the one in Coco's hand.

"Ah, excellent." Coco went ahead and activated her so-called Scroll, tapping the diamond-shaped button as the scroll separated into two grips and a touch-sensitive screen was deployed.

So, that's how you open it. Thought Archer.

She'd browse through the apps within. "Hey Zach, do you know your contact ID?"

"Contact ID?"

"Ah, here, let me show you." Coco went to his side, clasping her hands around Archer's and guiding it. "It's like this… Like this, and that… And there."

Finally, they found his contact ID. Owing Coco due to her guidance, he spared her a short "Thank you".

She dismissed his words of gratitude and spoke, "Also, here's my contact ID." She'd hold the screen in front for Archer to see.

Scanning the numbers with his eyes, Archer nodded. "Ah, I see. Thanks."

"Oh, do you know how to add a contact ID?"

A nervous chuckle served to be a sufficient answer for Coco.

She'd hold Archer's hand once more, controlling it like a puppet. All the while keeping her face right next to the bowman's sensitive skin. The air that accompanied her words tickled his cheeks, which served as an embarrassing and undoubtedly uncomfortable experience for the archer.

After what felt like an hour, Coco was finally done and Archer can breathe with ease once more.

"You got all of that?"

"I think I do." Spoke Archer, barely restraining the sweats that would have been streaming down his face.

"Good. For real, I think I'll go now."

"Well, see you then—"

Archer failed to come up with the following words when Coco's tender lips made contact with his forehead.

"See you then, Shakespeare, it's been fun."

"…See you."

The team leader from Beacon waved goodbye at the baffled Archer, who had entered a trance.

Did she just…? Did she…?

Archer placed a finger on his forehead, on the very spot Coco pecked him. He'd pull his finger down and stared at it, thinking.

That… actually felt nice.

Instead of smiling, he sighed in annoyance.

If he's going to get bothered by such simple events, then he really wasn't going to survive here if he remain as it is.

Having no more business in the café, Archer only had one other choice and that was to leave. Which, he did.

He wonder what awaits him onwards this day.

* * *

The weather was bright and sunny. A perfect day for an outing with family, a simple stroll with friends, or a walk in the park to wash away the stress of work and such. And truly, the town was lively. Every corner, there would be children chasing one another or was playing any other creative games fueled by their imaginative minds. And, the townsfolk would even spare their fellow citizens with a simple greeting or with a simple gesture such as a wave.

It was an ideal environment, a place where everyone is welcomed.

Well… Most…

"H-Hey, let go of me!"

A female cat-Faunus with long orange hair shouted, as two muscular men clutched her from both sides. The three were in a dark-alleyway just between two buildings, making it harder for the passing civilians to hear her cry for help.

"Quit your yapping and just obey! It would be easier for the both of us if you kept still." One of the men ordered, obviously displeased with her feisty attitude.

"N-No, let go!" She struggled in vein, their clutches not even budging from her attempt of freedom.

She ceased her struggling when a sudden force yanked her tail, eliciting a pained yelp from her.

"So, they are real!"

"I told you so, dumbass!"

Tears brimmed the sockets of her eyes, as the two men bickered in the background.

What cruel fate awaits her in the grasps of such vile creatures?

Luckily, the answer she had gotten was far from her expectations.

"Hey!"

The two men looked over to the voice, their eyes fixating on the figure at the entrance of the alley they were in.

"Eh? Get lost!"

The two assumed that the source of the voice was a male. Yet, as the figure stormed to them, they realized how wrong they were.

The two men stared in disbelief at the supposed "Hero" of their Faunus victim, which felt despair upon realizing the identity of her savior.

Her "savior" was a fellow female and around her teenage days, as implied by the youth of her face. She has long brown hair, and a white skin. She was garbed in a light brown vest kept together by a row of black buttons, a white long-sleeved shirt, an average-sized black skirt, long black socks and dress shoes to end.

Yet, her most prominent feature was the pair of brown rabbit ears that was sticking out her head.

"A girl?"

"And a Faunus, too?"

After a good few moments of staring, the two men burst into a fit of laughter.

One of the men patted the head of the other Faunus, smiling. "Listen, girlie, how about you scurry off and pretend that nothing happened. How does that sound? Do we have a deal?"

The rabbit-faunus remained silent for a short instance. "Please, do let go of the woman. She's innocent and does not deserve the way you treat her."

"And what are you going to? Call your parents?"

"Oh no, I'm so scared…"

The two men posed in distress, only to burst into laughter once more.

"Please, I don't want to resort into violent measurements."

The men only laughed harder at her feeble threats.

Her? A defenseless Bunny-Faunus girl threatening to hurt them? Who does she think she is?

A huntress from Beacon?

Like a silent predator, one of the two men collapsed into the ground.

The other one turned quiet, eyeing his unconscious accomplice in shock. Moving his head further to the side, he'd spot the very same bunny-girl standing behind them.

With one of the men down and the remaining one stuck in a daze, the woman Faunus took the chance and escaped from their grasps.

The man stared fiercely at the bunny-girl, too angered to even pay attention to their escaping victim. "Y-You…!"

The man blindly rushed, jabbing the girl.

His fist only met empty air, as the faunus slipped past his fist and karate-chopped his neck.

The man stumbled back, rubbing his neck.

Without any further delay, the man lost his balance and tripped face-first into the ground. Any attempts on getting back on his feet was foiled when a weight pressured him back into the ground, as his arm was being twisted painfully behind his back.

"A-Ah! S-Stop!" Pleaded the man, quietly screaming in pain.

The bunny-faunus obliged, and allowed the man to stand up. Said man wasted no time and made a run for it, whilst clutching his sore arm.

Content, the faunus smiled and rubbed her palms to one another.

"That was quite the show."

She had no time to relish her victory once an unfamiliar voice caught her ear. Her head snapped to the source, tilting up.

There, he saw it.

Those pair of gray eyes.

It alarmed her.

The owner of those gray eyes, proceeded to hop down. A small thud echoed through-out the narrowed space as the man landed with grace.

She watched intently as the man spun around, finally giving the bunny-girl a clear view of his features.

His hair can be easily mistaken as the snow with its shade of white, those dull gray eyes that pierced her soul, and his bronze-colored skin. His clothing is made up of a black blazer, a red undershirt, black pants, and an iron-plated black boot.

The man's attire screams "I'm a Huntsman". Either that, or he was an ordinary civilian who had a questionable taste in fashion and had some decent agility.

Add all those features, and you get the recipe of one attractive man.

-Was what the bunny-faunus was thinking.

A sharp snap returned her to her senses, flinching. She gazed at the source of the sound, which came from the hand of the man in black that he held in front her face.

The supposed huntsman retreated his hand back to his side, seeing as his action had done its intended effect. "I couldn't help but notice your display of skill, and I must say, you put up quite a deceiving exterior."

"Oh, uhm, thanks." She would smile as she blushed.

The compliment came out of nowhere, but she was certain that it wasn't forced. Other than pondering trivial topics, she focused at the man.

"So, who are you?"

"How about you tell me your name first, then I'll share my identity."

"Oh, sure." She'd smile innocently. "The name's Velvet Scarlatina, I'm a second-year huntress-in-training studying at Beacon Academy."

Beacon Academy, that's the second time he heard that word. Was it possible that she and Coco are classmates? That was a possibility that is likely.

"So, are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Oh…The name's Zachery Polendina, but feel free to call me Zach."

"Ohhh, Zachery…" She'd echo his name, fascinated. "You sound smart, are you some sort of researcher?"

"Uhm…" Archer halted his speaking, to ponder whether or not he goes with his masquerade. He settled with a choice. "I was."

"Was?"

"I was, yes. But, I stopped." Told Archer, making sure his tone had no hints of deception. "Due to… certain reasons I rather not delve into."

His words worked as intended, with Velvet being Velvet and accepting his lie. "Oh, don't worry, I won't pry." She'd smile in assurance.

Archer repaid her smile with a smile of his own. "You have my gratitude, for respecting my privacy."

"Anytime, I was just doing what's right and what not."

Archer nodded. "Do you have any plans you need to fulfill?"

"…" Velvet kept silent for a short moment, before realization proceeded to whack her from inside. "Oh, right! I have to meet up with a friend—"

"About time you remember me, Velvet."

Another voice intruded their chit-chat.

And Archer knew very well who it was.

Rotating a full 360, his gray orbs unsurprisingly met with those dark-brown eyes that is filled with confidence.

"Coco?"

It was Velvet that spoke up.

"Hey, Velvet." Coco waved at the Faunus, arms crossed and her shoulder pressed against the brick wall. Her greetings were accompanied with a confident smile. Before she directed her attention to the bowman, which made her smile grow deeper. "Looks like we met again sooner than I thought, Zach."

Velvet, confused, switched glances between the two. "Wait, you two know one another?"

It was Coco who answered. "Yeah we do, we met on the café nearby. And we had a little chit-chat, right Snow-White?"

Archer sighed, rolling his eye. That nickname is going to be a trouble to him. "Yes, we did."

"Good thing you remember, thought I had to pick up the slack and explain it for her."

"That happened not even half an hour ago, how could I not remember it?"

"Who knows." Coco pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the pair. "Maybe you have short-term memory loss which you keep secret from us."

"Possible, but not likely." Archer shrugged. "So, I'm guessing the friend you were referring to was indeed Velvet?"

A short "Mhmm" was Coco's choice of response. "Say, Velvet, mind explaining why I didn't see you at our meet-up point? I thought I made it clear that we're meeting up near that clothes store near the park." The team leader held her waist, whilst staring at her bunny-teammate with a questioning gaze.

Velvet sheepishly scratched the back of her neck, looking down in shame. "Sorry, Coco. I just… there was this faunus that was being harassed by two men. And you know me, I couldn't just remain idle and watch as the two men had their fun with her."

"So, that's why that man is out cold." Coco's eyes wandered to the unconscious man on the ground. "Well, you've certainly honed your skills with hand-to-hand combat."

Another sheepish reaction came from Velvet, chuckling awkwardly as she would sweat. "T-Thanks, Coco. Though, if I need to become a great huntress, I'll need to train more." Velvet perked her head to meet Coco's stare. She closed her hand into a fist, raising it into the air.

"Yeah! That's the spirit." Coco would mimic Velvet, jabbing the air with her fist as well.

Archer smiled at the sight. The two were anything but a mere team member and a leader.

He would cough, successfully earning him their attention. "I'll remind you of my presence before any of you two forgot about it."

"O-Oh, sorry, Zach!" Apologized the brown bunny-faunus, sincerely while bowing her head.

"Don't beat yourself about it, I'm just messing with you." He'd move his hand into Velvet's forehead and flicked it.

"Ow…" It was barely audible, but was still enough for Archer to hear from Velvet as she rubbed the very spot Archer flicked her.

"Hey, only I- Ow…" Coco's forehead also fell victim of the mighty flick of the white-haired bowman.

"Now that's satisfying." He'd smirk. "Anyway, I suppose I should be taking my leave now. I don't want to bother your little stroll."

Just as when the bowman was about to leap away, Coco's voice restrained him. "Hey, leaving so soon?"

"I made it clear, didn't I?" Affirmed Archer.

"And you're being wrong."

"No, I'm being right."

"Just because you're right doesn't mean you're correct."

Archer froze on the spot.

That quote was so stupid, yet something about it felt nostalgic.

…What the….

"Did you actually just say that?" Archer asked, for clarification.

"…No clue either." Coco shrugged, confused herself.

Archer just took her word, not bothering to linger on a pointless topic.

"Well, anyway, I'll—"

"Zach."

It was Coco that uttered his supposed name.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would want to stay with us while we stroll around."

"Coco—"

"And don't even dare say that you'll be a bother."

"…" Archer was silenced. Of course, she would see right through him. "At this point, do I have any other choice?"

"None, particularly." Responded Coco, with an innocent smile plastered on her face.

He would sigh.

Great. Shopping with girls…

…This isn't going to end in his favor.

* * *

A/N : And that wraps up the fifth chapter.

I just want to say thanks for all the honest reviews.

I know my characterization of Archer may be... stretched and such. But, hey, with all those bitter memories of his time as a Counter Guardian wiped, some changes are bound to occur.

Soo, about Leon, I know he may come off as annoying. But please do bear it with for the time being.

And, another thing. The whole "Leon seeing Archer's Reality Marble" part, I will admit, was a bit bad to put it in a lack of better words. It was just a random idea that popped into my mind while writing, so I do apologize if I put a lack of thought into it and it ended up unwelcome.

AND, ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, THANKS FOR 100 FAVS AND FOLLOWS!

I know it may be a small accomplishment, but, it's a milestone and an achievement for a just-starting writer.

So, thanks for all the , reads , favs and follows :D I do hope that I continue to satisfy all of your expectation.

\- Ize Signing Out


	6. Stroll Around Vale (2)

\Why did he agree to the terms he knew very well would test the boundaries of his patience?

That was a question Archer was asking himself while the two girls shopped away like he never was there.

So much for inviting him… They've seemingly already forgotten of his existence.

Considering the flow of events, Archer would actually prefer that.

Yet, he was very well aware that the girls won't let him out their firm gazes. Taking in the fact that he was the courier of their newly-brought items, the girls will definitely prohibit him from leaving.

A selfish, yet reasonable excuse.

But, if there was an advantage in this game of patience he plays, it was that he was able to clearly reflect back on the events that had unfolded in the past few days. Bar the constant nagging of the pair of girls to check out their acquired items. Which was mostly clothes.

How girly…

If there was one event that he focused on, it was his fight with the Grimm on the forest.

He remembered it without trouble, summoning that strange spiral sword-like arrow before inserting it into the black bow that conjured in his free hand and firing it at the horde.

The two were fortunate that the force from the explosion that followed was not fast enough to catch up to Archer's sheer speed and agility. Nonetheless, the bowman had received a few glancing injuries from it. Merely some shallow cuts and such in those lines.

First, he awoke his skill as a swordsman. And now, his skill in archery had been uncovered.

Odd.

His eyes narrowed as he recalled a certain part of that specific event.

It was the incantation that subconsciously left his mouth before letting loose of the explosive projectile.

To his surprise, he remembered each word as if he intentionally spoke it.

"Twist into Madness, Caladbolg!"

Those words accompanied with his powerful tone conquered the air seconds before catastrophe was unleashed.

He knew that was only time he used the attack, but, a tugging from within makes him think otherwise.

There was another small detail that he did not fail to note.

As he pulled back the sword-arrow into the string, he felt this odd sensation. A sensation comparable to a tranquil river dividing into another path to share its crystal water.

-It was like he was transferring energy into the projectile.

Yet, the sensation was barely distinguishable. Logically speaking, that would mean that the energy that went into the projectile was tad. But, its aftermath contradicted said logic.

Archer was beginning to doubt even himself.

Was there something his inner self was hiding?

Recounting the peculiar events that had occurred in the span of a few days, he wouldn't be surprised if his hypothesis is proven true.

A less urgent attention-grabbing thought of Archer was the prowess he displayed with those twin blades he wielded.

Upon its abrupt summon, Archer couldn't help but feel nostalgic at the weight and sensation that accompanied the swords. Like it was a long lost treasure he held with value which he regained.

But there was something off…

As he glanced down at his blades upon receiving it, he caught glimpses of his hands and blade stained in blood.

He shook the thought away. His mind was probably just manipulating his senses.

Speaking of the sword, if he was given a chance to describe the sword with a single word, Beautiful would be his choice of word.

Its craftsmanship is pleasing to the eye. The way the color schemes of both blades contradicted one another was also a nice touch. There was nothing too grand about the designs of the short swords, and its effectivity in cutting was no different from a mundane blade.

It was simple, and within simplicity there is beauty.

Although, Archer thought.

Out of all the weapons that he could have summoned, why those twin blades?

Maybe pure coincidence?

He thinks not.

Both thoughts he just recounted had one thing in common.

It was the two words that supposedly granted him access to his latent abilities.

"Trace. On."

He deliberately mumbled those words.

The moment those words withdrew from his mouth, faint green lines decorated both his arms like a circuit of some kind.

He was aware of the activation, getting a taste of the same sensation he underwent when he projected those twin blades and that sword-arrow hybrid.

As he shut down those green circuit lines, he ought to remember to experiment more with his abilities later.

With nothing more to ponder other than simple "businesses" with Penny, Archer got off his train of thoughts.

He immediately noticed the load that he carried in his arms. He was cradling a good bulging four paper bags containing varying items, which he assumed to be clothing and other female accessories.

Stereotypes is a painful assumption, but it couldn't be helped.

Peeking over his load, he caught glimpses of the store that the two girls were currently in.

Another clothes store.

Of course…

More things to carry.

…Those girls are cruel.

"Woah, quite the baggage you have there, chief."

Archer's stare went to his right side.

A female greeted his eyes. She was around or younger the age of Coco, which he also did not know. Her eyes were lilac, and her brilliant gold-like hair reached her waist. Her white complexion adds beauty to her already-gorgeous looks.

She wore a brown jacket which was held together by a singular strap just above her waist, with puffy short-sleeves secured by a set of 2 yellow- gold buttons. A controversial part of the design of her jacket was that it exposed her bare midsection. Underneath her jacket was a yellow low crop top which had some sort of black symbol etched into her left breast—

-Only then did Archer notice how puffy those watermelons are.

Normally, any other man would burst into a fit of nose bleeding.

But not Archer.

Sexual desires are beyond his comprehension.

With his eyes ever-so casually trailing her bottom, he realized how much of her legs was exposed.

The female in question had semi-black shorts and a tan open skirt with pockets in its side. She wore brown boots. Beneath those brown boots were long orange socks, with one barely covering her right knee and one folded just beneath her other knee. It is also worth noting of the lilac bandana that was tied around her left knee, above her orange sock.

As he probed her body with his eyes, he caught glimpse of some sort of thick yellow wristband around her... well... wrists. It was a small detail he deemed petty.

...Just a single glance at her outfit and physical appearance, Archer could already tell what sort of person she is.

"Begone, I got no time to for your flirtatious comments." The red bowman quickly shot her down before she can execute her next move, tearing his attention away the girl and back at the store in front.

If only it was that easy.

"Awh, you're such a serious-head." The girl in-question gently punched his side, though the gaze of the bowman remained firm on the store.

Archer didn't even bother to put up resistance against the word-less atmosphere that took over their conversation. Nothing but the bustling of the busy streets was heard, as cars drove by and the citizens gossiped with one another as they walked.

Minutes passed. And the girl was still there.

She was resilient. That he'll say.

But, she wasn't resilient enough to resist the urge to break the ice.

"Hey, earth to mister, are you there?" She made the first move, and waved her open palm in front the unwavering gaze of the bowman. The teen resumed waving her palm, anticipating any type of reaction from the stranger.

And, so far, her efforts have yet to be repaid.

The annoyance finally became noticeable in her face features, furrowing her eyebrows as an agitated frown joined her facial mask.

"Hello? Are you even here?" She'd pull back her hand, cupping her hands around her waist.

Still no results.

She was practically fuming at this point.

Her, be ignored?

Yang Xiao Long will not let her be verbally abused.

…Though, the bowman hadn't really said anything to her.

"Are you even listening?!" The blonde brawler spoke with unrestrained irritation, moving over in front of the man so that he's left with no choice but to look at her.

And sure enough, her strategy proved effective.

The man dropped his gaze over to the blonde teen, not even a single change in the details of his face.

"Oh, you're still here. I thought you've already left."

A bright throbbing tick mark introduced itself in her forehead, clenching her fist as her lilac eyes flashed into a dangerous shade of red for the shortest of seconds.

She was pissed, that much was certain.

"Listen." Hissed Yang as she took hold of the man's collar, pulling him down into her height with her head now close to his. "Stop. Ignoring. Me."

Despite Yang's indirect threat, for a moment, the man thought that the girl was going to kiss him.

…Can't blame him.

"Oh, sorry, I assumed that the air just randomly decided to pull me down."

He smirked. And that added fuel to Yang's boiling anger.

It isn't hard to tell that the man had a death wish.

Yang's brilliant gold-like hair began to slowly float up, inch by inch until her entire hair was up-straight. She clutched the man's collar, the wrinkles and folds further increasing. If she clutched his collar any further, she would have probably torn it off.

Her eyes flickered from serene lilac to bloodshot red.

One could mistake her gaze as one of a Grimm…

However, a noticeable difference is the level of tension that they emitted. One may give the piercing and horrifying gaze of a hungry predator, but hers… she's practically stabbing him with her glare.

…And he wouldn't be surprised if that was her intention.

He was ready, ready to retaliate less things go the way he expects.

Which, fortunately, wasn't the case.

"Yang!"

Almost immediately, the flames of anger in Yang's eyes was extinguished. The fire that wrapped itself around her hair had disappeared in second's notice and with gravity doing its magic, her hair glided back down into their initial state.

Her head turn to her side. Archer did the same.

Both their gazes was attracted into the figure that waved at them from the distance. A simple rundown of her choice of outfit, and the red bowman reached the conclusion that the figure belonged to a female. Said outfit had a black-and-red color pallet, just like Archer's.

She wore a black dress with long red-trimmed sleeves as well as a red cloak fixed into her dress, a black waist cincher fastened with red lacings, and a black red-trimmed skirt.

A prominent feature within her clothing was the silver rose emblem that is secured on the side of the tilted gray belt that was wrapped around her waist.

She had a bright white complexion, clearly a sign of her must-be-protected innocence. She had black bob-cut hair, which reaches a shade of dark red by the tips of her hair.

Though, a feature that attracted Archer's attention was her eyes.

It was silver, matching the color of her emblem.

And matching his shade of silver eyes.

"Rubes?"

The mass of innocence known as Ruby Rose approached her sister, smiling like the child she is. "Yep! It's me alright!" Her lips fell over her toothy smile and a look of confusion crossed her face, much to the concern of her older sister. "Though, may I ask Yang…"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

She just remained there, thinking. Until realization punched her like Ember Celica. Her head snapped back to its original position. And her gaze met those steel mechanical-like eyes that stared emptily at her own.

She shuddered ever-so slightly, before allowing the man to pull his head back into a much less uncomfortable position.

"Thank you, I was waiting until you finally took note of my words."

"Excuse you, you didn't even—"

"Yang!" A bear crushing hug forced Yang to shove her words back into her throat, wheezing quietly at the tight embrace that ensnared her.

Looking down, she eyed the culprit. "Ruby?"

"Oh! Yang! Dad is going to be so happy!"

The brawler rose an eyebrow, obviously wanting some answers.

"I never knew you had a boyfriend!"

Empty silence.

"…Eh?"

Her mind stopped functioning at the moment those words left her sister's mouth.

For a normal person, seeing a woman holding a man close to her face while glaring daggers at him would give the impression that they are not held by an amiable relationship.

But not Ruby, her optimism and childish nature prevents her from even thinking remotely negative.

The moment she did fully process the words of her sister, she burst into laughter.

"Pffft! Me? With him? Oh, Ruby, you do know how to crack me up!"

Ruby stared confusingly at Yang, letting her go as she just let the brawler continue her fit of laughter.

The very same man she was just about to beat to a pulp, her boyfriend?

Yang wasn't certain whether to be amused, embarrassed or disgusted. Maybe just all of them.

"Sorry, young one, but we aren't really close."

She looked at Yang's supposed boyfriend, while Yang's noisy but still within ignorable level of laughter echoed in the background.

"E-Eh? But… you two were going to kiss, right?" Questioned the Reaper, oblivious to the truth behind their earlier position.

"Well, I did wish that was what happened…"Archer would spare a glance at the still-laughing Yang, slightly sweating at her display of amusement before focusing his eyes back at Ruby. "But, eh, reality tends to disappoint." Finished Archer, smiling at her.

If Archer had to be honest, he could see Penny in Ruby's stead. The two were just so alike, except the appearance.

And that simple fact made his smile grow deeper.

"Ohhhh…" The teen reaper nodded in understanding. "Awh, that sucks. And here I was being excited that Yang had gotten a boyfriend." She'd cross her arms, pouting and turning away like a brat. A cute brat.

Yang, having just fully calmed down from her laughing frenzy, placed a reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Easy there, Rubes. Take it as an opportunity to get one before me." She'd lean close to her sister, winking. "Not that I'm going to let you." Whispered the brawler.

Ruby giggled. "If you say so!" Facing Archer, Ruby offered her hand with a cute grin in her face. "Sorry about earlier, mister. Call me Ruby Rose, I'm a proud huntress studying at Beacon!" The mini Rose spoke with undeniable pride, a trait which reminded him of a certain Cocoa-haired team leader.

Before the bowman can muse out any further, Ruby resumed the introductions and gestured over to Archer's side. "And that's my sister, Yang!" Looking over, Yang would pass Archer a short and simple wave accompanied by a small smile.

One moment, she was ready to smack him with her fists. The next second, she's acting all friendly.

Talk about mood swings.

"Zach. Zachery Polendina." Told Archer, taking Ruby's hand and shaking it.

"OoooOO~" Cooed Ruby, letting go of "Zach's" hand.

Ah great, here we go again.

"You sound like a scientist! What sort of inventions do you make?!"

"I stopped that."

"Do you make those cool bubbly potions that I see in TV?"

"Ruby, potions are made by wiza—"

"Do you imprison Grimm and perform experiments on them?"

"Ruby—"

A short gasp. And for a second there, Archer thought he saw stars twinkle in those silver eyes of Ruby. "Do you create weapons?!"

Literally speaking, he does MATERIALIZE weapons…. Which is not much different from creation.

"I'm uncertain how I should answer that questions." He said frankly, whilst smiling away at her enthusiasm.

There is no doubt, she does resemble a part of Penny. Mostly her attitude and all.

"Ruby, cut it out." Yang told her sister. She proceeded to gently jab Ruby's side, finally putting the needed end to Ruby's energetic questions.

"Ow… what was that for?" Ruby rubbed her side, having received more damage than her older sister had wanted. "I was just asking him some questions, no harm in it, right?"

"Well, you were making him." Yang would cough, forcibly and mockingly as she looked at the archer from the corner of her eyes. "Uncomfortable."

"Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Yes!" Her body twisted to face the bowman, her glaring lilac eyes interlocking with those familiar yet foreign silver eyes that she would have mistaken as her sister's. The similarity slipped past her mind, as she resumed to glare daggers with the most frightening and fear-inducing glare that she could muster.

And, yet, the man did not even move as-to flinch.

It was as if he was taunting her.

…Which he wasn't.

"You! Aren't you supposed to apologize?!" She'd thrust her finger into his forehead, which successfully made his head reel back.

The stranger simply pushed his head back to its original position. "For what exactly?"

"You idiot! For ignoring me!" Her cheeks inflated, as she grasped her waist. The man was far beyond getting into her nerves now, he was now inside her nerves.

"Huh, I'll be honest, I didn't even notice you for the first half." He smirked.

Now he was taunting her.

And she had enough of it.

If not for Archer's questionably well-trained instincts, he would have not been able to step back and avoid the fist that abruptly tried to hit his cheek. Though, the same could not be said to the cargo he carried.

The contents of the brown paper bags spewed into the cement, which was mostly clothing and such.

He did not bother to question the sudden assault nor look down at the mess of clothes at his feet, keeping his smirk.

"Hit a mark, did I?"

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" Archer didn't need to wait and with the sound of clicking machinery, Yang sent a flurry of punches, with her newly transformed yellow gauntlet encasing her hard fist. Each and every strike possessed enough force to deal a decent amount of damage to his bones. Since Yang was blindly attacking him, it wasn't all that hard for a level-headed person such as him to calculate the trajectory of her punches and dodge with the slightest of movements.

Which only served to fuel her seething rage as she resumed her blind assaults, pumping out more of her aura to amplify her attacks to just land a solid hit.

Ruby called out to her sister in vein and with Crescent Rose not within reach, she was forced to stand and watch. Silently praying that Yang would calm down before one of them get hurts.

And she had this intuition, that it wasn't the man that she was supposed to be worried about.

The bowman could tell that the blonde was getting desperate, and yet, her desperation was bearing fruit as Archer was forced to take steps back and now use more complicated maneuvers to simply dodge.

He'd leap over her, just in the nick of time as Ember Celica struck a tree, landing gracefully behind her.

With a swift twist of her body, she'd drive her foot onto the ground which cracked from the sheer force. She would pull back her arm, twisting her torso to the side.

It was that short instant, he saw the fiery gaze of her crimson hues.

And he knew he had to guard, fast.

With a mighty thrust of her fist, she'd punch Archer.

A loud snap assaulted the ears of the nearby bystanders, forcing Ruby to shield her ears with her hands. The sheer pitch of the collision caused cracks to appear on windows belonging to nearby structures.

Yang took a few seconds to register what had happened. And once she did, her eyes enlarged.

Instead of his face, the flat of her fist collided with the skin of Archer's wide palm with his fingers locking her hand in place. The pressure of the simple blow served to create a puff of wind that blew back his winter hair.

Her shock quickly subsided as her eyes caught sight of it.

That damned face.

He was smirking. He was mocking her!

She tried to retreat her hand, only to fail. That was then she realized the steel grip that trapped her fist.

The outer appearance of the bowman fooled her, making her think that the man in front of her was nothing but a mere pain-in-the-butt citizen of Vale.

"Come on, this wait-and-attack plan doesn't suit you." The man tried to provoke her, smirk still in place.

It was damn effective, that's for sure.

If not for Ruby's intervention, she would have kneed him in the spot where the sun never shines.

"Y-Yang!" The Rose would squeeze herself between the two, trying to keep them from resuming their street brawl. "Stop it, please! You're gathering attention!"

Aware that the one named "Yang" won't be attacking with her sister stopping her, he'd let go of her fist.

The blonde growled as she retracted her hand, mumbling curses at him as she looked down.

This time, it was Ruby that punched Yang's side. With her sister's meek figure, it did not do as even tickle the brawler, which only did as much as give Yang a reason to be slightly agitated.

Staring over at her sister, Yang defended herself. "What? He did it first."

Archer did the same. "No, I didn't."

"Zip it." Hissed Yang, glaring.

Archer shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yang, calm down." Ruby got the attention of her sister, as her glare remained. She restricted herself from shrieking in horror and hiding, and instead stared down at those Grimm-Like eyes. "People are watching, you know?"

To check for herself, Yang spun around to get a good look of the curious crowd that surrounded them.

Archer noticed as well, and quickly made his move to disperse said crowd. He faked a cough, successfully earning him the gazes of the crowd. "How about we all return to our daily lives and mind our businesses like nothing happened, does that sound clear?"

One person had the guts to voice his opinion. "And let you two fight? While potentially causing damage to our property?"

The person's words sparked a heated conversation from the crowd, who gossiped with one another.

Knowing full well that the civilians might get involved in his and the blonde's affair if this gets out of hand, he tried to voice the words in his thoughts.

When— "Zach?"

Archer turned around at the mention of the identity he had stolen. "About time you two finished." Snapped the bowman, rolling his eyes with his arms still folded.

Coco and Velvet exited the shop, with a bag-full of newly-brought clothes all snug in their arms.

The team leader of CFVY was the first to inquire. "What happened here?" The two brown-haired team members looked at Archer in anticipation.

The bowman looked at them in slight disbelief. Were they that oblivious to the ongoing fight earlier?!

They might as well not have been in the store as it all happened.

Recovering from the revelation, the answer Archer gave was a simple gesture to his side.

The two looked over.

"Yang?"

"Coco?"

"Velvet?"

"Ruby?"

Oh great, they know each other.

Archer couldn't keep in the sigh of annoyance that he had been restraining for a period of time now. Rubbing his forehead with his finger, he went ahead and stopped the four from getting into an untimely conversation. "Schoolmates, if I were to assume?"

"Mhmm." It was Ruby that answered. "Me and Yang are first-years while Coco and Velvet are second-years, though we do get along." The reaper smiled at the two sophomores. "Right?"

"Yeah, we do." Replied Velvet, smiling back.

"Ahem." The four looked at Archer. "Save the chat for later. Were kind of in a tight spot right now."

Without a second thought, Velvet stepped up.

"Velvet—"

"U-Uhm…" The bunny-faunus squirmed in obvious discomfort. This was the first time she had willingly thrown herself into the spotlight. "I-I may not know what happened here. But, please do forgive my friend for whatever he had done."

If Velvet's aim was to portray Archer as the mastermind and overall cause of the whole ordeal, then she certainly did a good job.

Though, he doubt that was her true intention.

Ruby went over to Velvet's side and gathered the strength to speak up. "Y-Yeah, we promise we won't cause any more trouble here."

To their surprise, the crowd cleared up not long after.

A baffled Archer stood there, pondering. How the hell were the reasoning of those two able to convince them? Heck, they were even stuttering!

He'd sigh away the thoughts. Humans are truly an enigmatic species.

"See? It was that easy!" Ruby turned to face them with a toothy grin plastered on her face. "You two just didn't have the charisma that I have." She'd jab her chest with her thumb, her grin morphing into a smirk.

For a moment, Archer felt proud at the sight, inducing him to smile.

However, that opposite could be said to the blonde that folded her arms beneath her breasts and bit her lip from the questionably familiar sight.

Heck, one could probably mistake him and her sister as siblings with that darn silver eyes.

And that would mean they would assume that she's his sister to.

She cringed at the thought of that bastard being her sibling.

"Zach." A cold voice summoned Archer's attention.

He'd pivot. And stopped.

The angered and furrowed brown eyes that belonged to Coco glared heavily at him, leaking out the same murderous intent as the glare he had received from Yang earlier. Hell, it might be even worse!

Tilting his head down a bit, Archer could saw Coco was pointing at something.

The moment he found out what she was pointing out, he realized how screwed he was.

"Explain why my clothes are scattered and ruined on the ground. Now."

* * *

Nighttime had conquered the skies, with millions of stars glittering like jewels on the void above as the cracked moon enlightened the city of Vale with its moonlight.

Archer was relieved that the god of luck had blessed him with their grace in order to avoid disaster once more. And to blame for the barely-avoided acquaintance party of minigun rounds and Archer's body was none other than Ruby.

That kid cannot keep her mouth shut…

Though, with enough convincing from Velvet, he had been spared.

Not like he was going to let himself face defeat in the hands of Coco.

That girl treats fashion like its some sort of lifestyle.

Oh well, to each and their own.

Of course, seeing as how he was among the reasons why the clothes she and Velvet brought got trashed, he had to pay half of the money spent on the clothes. With Yang paying the remaining half seeing as she was the one who trampled all over it while blinded by her rage.

And he'll be damned, those clothes costed him a fortune.

Where does those girls get their money from?!

They parted ways not long after, noting the twilight that had casted itself on Vale.

Of course, he caught glimpses of the Yang glaring at him as they walked off to their respective destinations.

That girl has anger issues more complicated than all those Atlas Research records he was skimming through when he was bored. Though, he made sure to keep his habit a secret to three people; Him, Himself, and His.

After a quick glance at his watch, Archer deemed it necessary that he must get back to the Facility before Penny starts to worry and look for him herself.

And here he is, in front of the docks with his head facing the breeze that came from the sea.

He could hear the soft strings of melody that came from nature, which brought pleasure to his ears and soothed his mind.

The quiet sight made him remember the story the young android had told him, about her encounter with the criminal known as "Roman Torchwick" and the infamous White Fang.

They were able to drive them away, with the help of her friends. Though, she wouldn't say what their name is and kept saying "I'll introduce you to them one day". He could remember her words clearly and vividly, the exact same voice repeating that sentence in his head.

The whistling of innocent children caught his ear, slowly turning his neck to the source.

Two children, assumingly around the ages of 9 to 12, were carrying a large sack over their tiny shoulders. Both the children were girls, and both has white hair, and red eyes.

Their undoubtedly sisters.

However, the one on front had eyes that has a brighter shade of red as well as a mix of yellow and a slightly darker shade of white for her hair. The one behind her had brilliant white long hair and a darker shade of red for her eyes. Both of them were wearing pajamas, with the first girl wearing a black and red pajama while the other wore a purple-colored version.

Everything was mostly ordinary.

Keyword is mostly.

"What the…"

The sack they carried were bulging from all sort of directions, while the muffled calls of help that definitely came from a woman can be heard from within the cloth prison.

…For a millisecond, he considered himself in a state of dreaming.

He dismissed his thoughts with a shake of his head. "What are you two doing?" Archer walked over, hands tucked comfortably in his pocket.

The two girls looked over, panic quickly taking over their deceivingly innocent faces.

The woman within the sack had her resolves steeled upon hearing the voice of her savior. "A-Ah, help me! Please! Get me out of here!"

"We were just going to uhm..." The girl on the back was sweating as she tried to formulate a plausible excuse with her tiny brain.

The girl up front finished the sentence of her sister instead. "We were just going to dump a body of a dead person, like those we see in the movies!"

Short pause.

"…What-?"

"WHAT?!"

The woman within the sack shouted as she ceased her futile struggles in disbelief.

"Yeah, right Ellie?"

"O-Oh, uhm, yeah." The girl named "Ellie" nodded awkwardly, caught off guard by her sister's abrupt answer.

Archer, thinking this was merely a harmless joke, shook his head in simple annoyance. "Well, have fun." He'd spun on his heel and ambled away.

"W-Wait! Stop!" The woman frantically called for Archer, desperate to escape this seeming prank. She thrashed in her confines once more. "Where are you going—AHH!"

A loud splash followed, prompting Archer to stop and quickly turn around.

The first and only detail he needed to see was the fact that the sack the two girls carried had been replaced by empty air.

"Crap…"

Without any further thought, he dove straight into the sea.

* * *

He was such a fool, such a fool to turn a blind eye on those cute yet cunning children.

If not for his quick reaction, the woman that was sitting right next to him would surely have perished in an early age. As for the two children, they got… a good beating, for a lack of better words, after they returned to the comforts of their home.

It was safe to say they aren't going out the house for a good period of time.

The woman, who revealed herself to be the mother of those killer-in-the-making children, had to get a change of clothes after her near-death experience involving sacks and waters.

Archer wouldn't blame her if she ended up being traumatized by the events that had transpired tonight.

He currently sat at one of couches on the living room of their house, which was basically your average two-story house. Nothing too stylish, just pure and simple housing interior.

The bowman was forced to take shelter under the woman's roof when heavy rain had suddenly poured on them while Archer was escorting them back. He already notified Penny of his change of plans that he may arrive late. However, he did not tell her of the fact that he's staying in someone else's home. And the entire hijinks that happened tonight in general.

"Hey, uhm, S-Sh-Sir."

Archer would face the voice.

"Yes?"

Gray eyes met red eyes as Archer stared at the woman. If there was one thing that would describe the woman, Divine would be the right word. Just like her daughters, she was in possession of long snow-like white hair that extended to her waist and a crimson shade of eyes, with her bright white complexion acting like the foundation of her angel-like exterior. She wore a simple white night gown that stretched down into her knees with gold linings around the waist section and on the skirt.

As she looked at him, Archer could detect the tiniest traces of … yearning?

"Thank you for saving me earlier…" Thanked the woman, still wrapping her head on the fact that her children almost killed her if not for this man.

"If you want to be thankful, thank your luck. If I wasn't there, I'm certain you wouldn't be sitting here right now." Archer told, treating the woman's earlier experience like it's a normal Friday-night.

"I-I see." Stuttered the woman, letting her gaze fall on the wooden floor. "I-I'm Iris Niveus—"

Archer went ahead and barged into her introduction. "Iris, I couldn't help but notice how goddess-like your name is. Truly a fitting name for some so godly." His smile arched into a smirk, his trademark typically annoyance-inducing and lady-killing smirk.

His words resulted into the collapse of Iris's dam, her cheeks now-entering a tomato state from the accumulated heat. She wriggled within her spot, her rear shifting frantically though the fabric of the couch as she rubbed her arm.

"Oh? You're blushing?"

The bowman's perception succeeded in further brightening the woman's already-flushed cheeks, a sight which did not fail to provide entertainment for Archer.

"S-Stop it…", was all that Iris could muster with her current condition.

Archer chuckled, giving into her wish. "Sure, sure."

Iris sighed a sigh of relief, putting an end to the series of cunning words that manipulated her emotions. "Thank you…"

"Would it be alright if I ask something?"

"Go ahead."

"What EXACTLY happened?"

There were no need for specific details, the mother of two knew full-well what topic he wished to discuss.

"Honestly, I have no clue either." She'd look out into the window nearby, which gave her a clear view of the empty dimly-lit streets of Vale. "It happened so fast that I barely had time to comprehend it. And by the time I did, I was already trapped within the sack."

"Your children isn't really the brightest out the bunch, yeah?"

Iris chuckled. "I guess so."

"Do you have any clue as to why they would do such things?"

"Well—" Iris got into a thinking position, in an attempt to recollect any form of foreshadowing that she had discovered before the entire fiasco of this night. And she did. "I did find a book underneath their bedroom with the title ``Tips and Tricks for dummies on how to get away with murder 101`` on the front cover…"

"…"

"…"

"And you didn't bother to confiscate it?"

"I didn't."

Archer sighed. Well, at the very least, that's one question answered.

"I know, I know." Iris sheepishly replied as she held her knee, to think that her naivety as a mother would have possibly led to her death. "I'm stupid for ignoring it."

"Good thing you know."

Archer received a well-earned punch to his shoulder. "I was expecting you to comfort me, not agree with me." Told Iris, her eyebrows narrowed at Archer as she pouted.

"Well, I was agreeing to the truth. And the truth is always absolute." Archer was practically amused at the ironic reasoning he gave her.

Him, a liar, lecturing a woman about truth?

"Point taken." The woman would pinch Archer's cheek, whilst scrutinizing every corner of the bowman's face. Unlike the earlier experiences with close-ups, he was relatively unfazed. He had to thank two of the four girls he met earlier for shamelessly intruding his personal space.

With an enchanting smile, Iris told, "You know. If we were to walk side by side, people would probably assume that you're my son."

Zach, as Archer would call himself, smiled in return. "Or that you're my daughter."

"Do I look that young?"

"Maybe."

Archer's implicit compliment earned himself a giggle from Iris. "I shall take that as a yes then. Thank you."

They chuckled in unison.

If Archer had to be honest, he wouldn't have figured out that she was their mother if not for her short reveal earlier. He would have deduced that she was an older sister of some sorts.

But now, as he and her conversed, her motherly aura had shown itself. To him, no less.

He didn't get far into thought as Iris would pull back, allowing Archer to regain control of his personal space. Before either can utter a single word, a loud roar was quick on alarming the two. A vigilant Archer was instantly on his feet, trying to pinpoint where exactly is the origin of that roar.

Another roar followed.

It was just Archer needed, pivoting his head to the direction of the roar.

Expecting a Grimm to be responsible, he couldn't help but be dazed as he eyed the true source of the roar.

"Hehehehe…?" Iris rubbed her stomach, as it let out another ravenous roar. "My bad…?"

He just stared at her. At this point, he shouldn't be surprised anymore.

"…Mind if I use the kitchen?"

* * *

Iris was at loss for words.

Was he even human?! That was the question that bounced back in forth in the tight space of her brain.

It was just so… surreal. It felt like he was eating a foreign dish, though in fact, it was merely the same dish she had been eating ever since her birth.

What is this skill? Where and how did he get it? Why does he have it?

Questions of all kind was filling up her mind, but it all narrowed down to one single subject.

Him.

-And his cooking, specifically.

"Like it?" Asked Archer, taking a seat just near her in the small wooden dining table. Despite the fact he was certain that his skill in the arts of culinary had done more than impress the young woman. She didn't even bother to be subtle about the ecstatic sensation that her face exhibited. FROM FOOD, no less.

He even swore he could hear her moan from pure bliss.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Hm?"

"This has to be the best food I've ever tasted!" She'd grab a nearby cupcake, which Archer surprisingly made, from the plate of cupcakes near her and devoured it in a nanosecond. Even Archer himself questioned why he bothered to make deserts.

His smirked as he relished upon his achievement. As Iris continued to ignore table etiquettes as she messily consumed any food in sight, he concluded one thing.

As long as you're good at cooking, you don't have to worry about girls not liking you.

While he watched, another image flashed.

A blonde girl with eyes of emerald, dressed in blue and white, sitting cross-legged at a mat in front of low wooden table. She was happily eating away at the selection of foods that was neatly organized across the surface of the table. And just like Iris, she was also in a state of ecstasy.

The girl stopped her feast to look at him with her emerald-like eyes.

Somehow, something, that gaze evoked a wistful feeling.

For a split second, he saw a strand of red hair fall over his vision.

The vision ended just as quick as it came, returning Archer's perception of reality.

"Sir?"

Archer stared onward, at those concerned crimson pupils. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You look like you were zoning out just now." Asked Iris. The concern in her eyes was also found in the tone she used.

"It's fine, don't worry. Just thinking and such, nothing else." He'd press his back against the chair, and thankfully, there was one.

"Oh, what were you thinking about?"

"No idea too, it's something though."

Curious yet content, Iris nodded.

"Aren't you going to eat? It sort of makes me feel guilty that I'm eating most of the food you cooked." Iris admitted, still looking at Archer with a tinge of concern still evident in her eyes.

"I'm alright, don't worry." Archer waved his hand as sign of rejection. "Though, if I may have a word, I suggest you save some for your children. For tomorrow."

There was a pause in Iris, as she held the piece of lasagna millimeters away from her mouth. "Uhm… Sure…" She slowly inserted it into her mouth, chewing it to tiny bits and pieces. "You know—"

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't mind if you kidnapped me."

"Sure— What?"

"Oh, you naughty boy, so you do want!" Exclaimed Iris… in glee?

Was she seriously going to just abandon her children?!

Scratch being traumatized, she might as well have enjoyed herself through the entire ordeal!

He was in the presence of a true masochist. Or just a woman who wished to die.

"Wait, Iris—"

"If I can remember, there were still some rope and a spare sack in the basement. Do you know how to tie someone up?"

"…Is she for real?" Archer asked himself. She was doing a great job of making herself look nuts."Iris, listen—"

The eccentric woman pushed herself out her seat. "Just wait here, I'll fetch it—"

"Iris!"

The crimson-eyed mother flinched. Shocked crimson hues met the dangerous glare of grey hues, as Archer gazed intently at her with plain annoyance.

Tension took its cue, rolling into the air.

It was silent, and it continued to be silent.

Archer was ready to rebuke her unmotherly actions.

Instead, what he earned was the amused laughter that came from none other than Iris.

His glare softened, lowering into clear confusion.

"I was kidding, I was kidding, hold your horses!" She confessed, as her laughing madness continued to ring throughout the house.

Archer could only call up the will to sigh. He was beginning to doubt whether she is sane or not.

And he was willing to side with the latter.

"Don't do that, Iris." Scolded the bowman. "Who knows what out-of-this-world assumptions will they make if they see you acting like that."

"I'm aware." She'd wink, placing a finger on her lips. "Though, feel free to take up the offer when you feel like it. Just remember, I'll be waiting." She spoke in a tone Archer had found ironically bewitching for a person comparable to a goddess like her.

"I'll keep it in mind."

"…Are you serious?"

"Did I mispronounce a word?"

"…"

Archer watched with mild entertainment as he watched the apprehension that slowly took over the petite face of Iris. "I-I see." She'd chuckle, a nervous chuckle, as she rubbed the back of her neck. Now she has a reason to fear her safety, and she brought it upon herself. "T-Though, thank you for the meal. It was wonderful."

"No problem." He would stand up. "I guess I should take my leave now, besides, the rain stopped pouring—"

"You're leaving?"

Archer leveled his eyes to Iris. Just a simple glimpse of her eyes, and he knew what she was planning on telling him.

"Let me guess, you don't want me to leave since it's late?"

Iris's mouth went wide open, with her words being snatched right out of her throat. The man is more attentive than she had given him credit. "Y-Yeah."

She prepared herself to argue with him, just in case he turned her down. A dispute between them wasn't an ideal thought for Iris, but she would do what it takes just so that he'll remain here for the night.

"Sure."

"…Eh?"

"I said Sure, do you want me to take it back?"

"N-No." She waved her hand dismissively, still in a state of surprise that her offer was quick to be taken. "I was just, making sure. Yeah, making sure." Another awkward chuckle emerged from her mouth.

Archer paid no mind to her silly gestures. "If I am to stay here, am I free to assume that you have a room that I may stay in? Or will the couch suffice?" He bluntly questioned.

In truth, she had no guest room available. Hell, she doesn't even have a guest room in the first place! And letting her guest stay on the couch just seemed wrong.

An idea popped into her mind, and in an instant, she realized how foolish it sounded.

Nonetheless, she worded her so-called idea.

"You won't mind if you stay on my bedroom, right?"

"…Come again?"

"Y-You heard me."

She was well-aware of the amount of blood that suddenly went into her cheeks, painting them a bright shade of red that can be easily distinguished with bare eyes. She was also aware that she was sweating from the mere fact that she suggested such an absurd idea, considering she had a husband that she swore loyalty to. And she was also aware that she was wriggling in discomfort of the fact that she is planning on sleeping with a man that is NOT her husband.

And she was also aware that she needed to treat her "guest" with the best of the luxury she can offer.

"…" Meanwhile Archer was still in the middle of processing her… strange proposal. He may be a prick, but that doesn't mean he does not have morals.

And among those morals held him back from sleeping with women, especially those that has a family of their own.

But, hey, she suggested it. No harm in accepting the offer of the same woman that wanted him to kidnap her, possibly a part of her grand scheme to escape those dangerous children. Archer might as well take it.

"Whatever floats your boat." He shrugged.

"Excellent!" Iris clasped her hands together. "I'll go get the bedsheets ready…" She quickly went up the stairs and to the second floor, where her bedroom is found.

Archer was disturbed at the sight he just witnessed. For someone just about to seemingly cheat on her husband, Iris was somewhat excited.

Just what is that woman?

…The world may never know…

"Oh—"

The creaking of wood vanished, as Iris stopped at the the stairs to look at Archer.

"—I haven't gotten your name, have I?"

Archer shook his head. "So, you were going to invite a stranger to your bed? A stranger whom you don't know if they possess has any malicious intent?"

Instead of her typical sheepish reaction, her response took form of a longing smile. "I guess so."

She looked at him. As if she was well-aware of who he truly was, who he was behind this mask of falsehood and deception.

But, he knew better, he knew that he had chosen to forsake **_that_** blank name that moment he dawned this guise of his.

There is someone waiting for him, that was a sufficient reason to keep up this masquerade.

"Zachery—Zachery Polendina."

He smiled in return. There were no turn-backs now.

* * *

A/N : And that's a wrap!

This chapter may have some confusing bits and such, but don't worry, I plan on explaining those certain bits on the later chapter.

For the mean time, I hope you enjoy!


	7. Different Perspectives

"Penny?"

The female android jumped, concentrating at the owner of the voice.

"Oh, Salutations Leon!" She smiled.

Leon frowned, leaning against the door frame of Penny's room with both arms neatly folded before his chest. The driver noticed it, the amount of focus that twisted the expression of her face as she sat on the very edge of her bed.

One could say she was on edge.

She was definitely thinking, and whatever she is thinking, Leon was very certain that it revolved around the man that was pretending to be her brother.

Though, his intruding was effective enough to derail her thoughts before she notices certain details from her brother.

As much as he wants the truth to be known, he doesn't want to risk the mechanic emotion of Penny.

He was aware of her origins. And she was aware he knew of her origin.

"You seem busy."

"Busy?"

"Busy thinking."

"…Oh." Her mouth shaped into an 'o' in realization, followed by an awkward chuckle. "Yeah, I guess I am busy."

"Care to tell what you're so busy thinking about?" Leon entered, allowing the door to close with a swift downward motion.

"Well, I…"

"Come on, you can tell me." The driver took a seat near Penny, pushing his spine back so that he can lean forward. Pivoting his neck to his side, he looked at the emotions that were told by her façade of concentration. "I'm going to guess what you're thinking, alright?"

"But-"

"And if I get it correct, you'll have to tell me about it." He spoke with a firm tone, not a single spec of room left for an argument.

Penny knew keeping secrets is something she can't do, not when it's a person that she trusts who is asking. "…Okay."

"It's about your brother, isn't it?"

"…"

Penny's silence was enough of an answer for Leon. "…As I thought."

"How did you-"

"Penny, you're not really the thinking type and more of the go-with-flow type for all I know. To see you think deeply and carefully feels rather alien to be honest." He paused, snatching an intake air before resuming. "But, knowing you full well, you were probably thinking about someone you hold dear. And in this situation, I can only think of one person worth your pondering."

"…" Penny kept quiet.

"Is that enough of an explanation?"

"I-I guess."

Satisfied, he nodded. "Good."

"So, does that mean I have to explain it?" Penny hoped that was not the case.

To her disappointment, that was the case. "Yes."

"But… I don't want to." Said Penny, meekly, as she fell back on the soft mattress.

"Do word your reason." Leon flattened his back, his eyes still on that ginger mass of innocence.

She replied, in a tone which quite accurately portrayed the clash of doubts and trust within the space of her consciousness, "It… I-It just feels wrong to doubt your sibling."

"Doubt? First time I've heard of a machine doubting."

Penny's amusement took form of a small smile, eyeing the ceiling. "Heh, makes me all the more special, right?"

"You were already special the moment you were created, got that?"

"I know, I know." Leon's kind words persuaded Penny to chuckle, recounting a certain part of her past in Atlas. "I've heard my dad tell that to me for so many times that I think I've lost count!" Exclaimed Penny in joy as she broke into laughter.

Her memories with her father is one that she cherished with all her heart. She was, definitely and undeniably, the best thing that happened to the professor/father.

Leon's chuckle mixed with Penny's. "I'm well-aware of Professor Polendina's fatherly nature. The amount of concern he has for you probably surpasses the amount of huntsman that are made every year!"

The tune of laughter reverberated around the closed room as the two released their unrestrained humor. Some of the passing researchers would stop and gave the laughter-full room a short puzzled stare, before moving on into their respective businesses.

It was easy to say that the two gets along very well.

As the sounds of laughter finally faded into silence, Leon tried to catch his breath while Penny simply gazed at the ceiling with a happy smile

"I wish brother was here, he would be laughing with us right now if he was here."

At the mention of that stranger, Leon received the urge to frown but kept up his smile. "I do too."

"…And Leon…"

"Something the matter, Penny?"

"I know."

"Know what?"

"Professor Eizen told me that you and my brother don't get along well."

"…That is true, Penny." Leon allowed the frown he had been holding in to replace his smile. "Me and your brother tends to get into small fights, no more no less." Assured Leon, looking at Penny.

"But… You and him…"

"Hmm?"

"You and him were close friend back in the days right?"

Penny's blunt question stabbed him right in the heart, unbeknownst to the sweet and innocent girl/

She was right, he and the ``real`` Zachery was good friends back then.

Just like in Penny's case, he acted as the driver of Zachery. They chattered most of the times he was driving Zachery to his destination, and none of those conversations did not have at least one of them laughing from either of them cracking up a joke. He could easily tell when something was bothering the young scientist just by stealing a glimpse from his gray hues of his iris.

That was how close they've bonded. They spiritually brothers, at that point.

That was also the reason why he was able to see through the lies of the stranger earlier than anyone else. The aura that came forth from the stranger was FAR different than Zachery's.

Zachery had an aura that gave off more of a passive vibe, one that would make any nearby person feel at ease.

But, the stranger…

Everything about him, except the appearance, was wrong.

The passive aura that he was supposed was to be emitting was replaced by an aura of pure dejection and regret. In a sense, the vibe he was giving off is as powerful as Zach's. However, instead of curing, it poisons.

Poisons.

The weapon that embodies the cruelest of acts…

Betrayal.

Simply thinking about it gave Leon more reason to be anxious.

A stranger pop up, claims to be the same person as your friend, and proceeds to earn the trust of the sister of the person he claims to be.

Every damn thing about the situation spells "Doubt me".

"Leon, are you troubled?"

The driver ripped his gaze from the wall he was spacing out and to Penny. "I'm alright, don't worry." Leon's lips folded into an insincere smile, staring at her with eyes of fabricated assurance.

Penny, being Penny, fell for the façade of her driver and replied with a genuine smile of her own. "If you say so!"

"Say… Penny…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you plan on telling your brother about your true origin?"

"…" Leon's direct inquiry kicked Penny's mental gears into thinking mode. Each sides of the coin began to debate, whether or not she should reveal information that could potentially harm her sibling-hood with her brother.

In the end, it was the same answer as always.

"I-I don't know…"

Dissatisfied nor content, Leon accepted her answer without problem. "…I see." He paused, as he contemplated Penny's answer. He knew for a fact that she will have to pick out one out of the two possibilities that may happen.

Either she plays it safe and hide, or dive in with risks.

Knowing Penny, she would pick the former.

That was a choice Leon could live by. It's her life, after all, not his.

He cares for her, but that does not grant him the rights to treat her like a puppet.

"Leon, you're spacing out again."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"Fine, I was."

He did not feel like getting into trivial arguments. With Penny, no less. He's not blinded by her innocence, for that same innocence is what drives her to be as stubborn and unmoving as a rock.

To win an argument with Penny means you either have A+ Charisma or that you're VERY close with her.

Like a certain white-haired ex-servant and a very innocent yet more deadly version of the Little Red Riding Hood.

And Leon doesn't want to bother getting and TRYING to win an argument with Penny, considering it a waste of time when he can just be there to guide her into her choices.

If she makes a choice, he'll respect it to the best of his abilities.

"Well, I guess that's that." Leon pulled himself up into a standing position. "If you want to talk to me, feel free to hit on the shooting range. I'll be there." He cupped both his hands over his nape, snatching one last glimpse at Penny from the corner of his eyes before walking off.

"Wait, Leon."

The door made a quick "Whoosh" as it made way for Leon. Yet, it only remained open for the driver that halted on his tracks. Twisting his neck to the side, he caught sight of Penny eyeing him with her emerald eyes.

"Is there something wrong, Penny?" Asked Leon, an eyebrow raised in mild curiosity.

"No. I just wanted to ask you something, will that be alright?"

"Sure, I'm all ears." Leon pressed his shoulder on the door frame, maintaining eye contact with the female android.

"What was your sister like?"

Penny's immediate and straightforward approach caught him off guard. But, that wasn't the topic he placed his focus on.

"My sister?"

"Yeah. Professor Eizen told me that you have an older sister."

Leon kept silent for the following seconds, just enough time for the hollow silence to grasp the air of their conversation.

Penny was starting to worry. Was she not supposed to inquire such confidential details regarding his personal life?

The answer was already in plain sight, yet she continued to bother herself with the question.

Her anxiety began to display itself through her small gestures, hiding her arms behind her back as she rubbed the skin of her arm in a futile attempt to distract herself from the tension. She wasn't the type who would always get into conversations. And when she does, she always avoided any tension in the air.

Now that she possibly pulled on Leon's strings of emotions, the anxiety was hefty.

"L-Leon-?"

"My sister was someone worth respecting."

Her driver's sudden response made her jump, but at the same, it made her feel eased that Leon didn't criticize her nosy antics. She did not bother to utter a single word afterwards, signaling Leon to continue.

The driver understood her silent request and resumed. "She was a brave and confident woman. Pride is the one that are always shining in her eyes. She was an ideal leader, one could say." Leon sighed, heavily.

Penny took it as a foreshadowing of the heavy past he had underwent. And for that, she tried to dismiss the topic as soon as possible. "I see, thank you Le-"

"But, one day, our father died while on his shift at a factory. And along that day, the confidence in her eyes also perished."

The change of atmosphere, from respect to sadness, made Penny frown despite predicting it. But, she kept quiet to make space for Leon's words.

She might as well hear him out since he so willingly started to narrate the story of his life.

"Our father was our only source of money, and upon his death, the money stopped coming. We went broke, forced to sell our furniture to gain even just a small loan of cash."

Penny nodded. Leon continued. "My grandparents reached out to us. But, in return, they wanted one of my mother's offspring. Either me, or my sister. Of course, I was absolutely angered when my sister and mother chose me to go… Not because they sacrificed me, but because I wanted my sister to have a much more luxurious life with our grandparents…"

The ginger-haired android couldn't help but smile. The story that Leon told might have been pitiful, but if there's one silver lining there, it was the care and concern that Leon directed to his supposed sister as he spoke. Even just remotely mentioning his older sister, Leon would treat it as if he was the courier and guardian of one of the rarest jewel in all of Remnant.

It was a heartwarming factor that touched her.

It was an ideal bond, a bond crafted from respect and care.

A bond which she hope she could maintain with her brother.

The thought itself served to be enough to sadden her, as her posture loosened and a dark shadow hid her lively emerald eyes.

Would her brother come into terms with her pasts and leave her? Was all the years he spent away from her enough to weaken their sibling-hood and rot away at the blood they share?

Leon was just about to resume his narration when a voice had cut him off. "Leon, it's alright now, you can stop."

The driver obeyed, moving his neck to his side to earn a much bearable view of Penny. He saw her smile, a smile which was as clear as an open book for him. "You don't seem alright, either."

As expected, she did not hold back the sorrow from tainting her smile, as her stare drifted into the floor. "I guess so."

"Thinking about your brother again?"

"Yeah."

Leon frowned. He made a mental note to slap some sense into the accursed stranger to keep better eyes on Penny if he wants the truth to remain a secret. "I'm certain that he looks at you just like how my older sister looked out for me." His lips shaped into a smile of reassurance. "I know that man more than anyone else, and trust me when I say that family is his number one priority. He'll never allow his work and all to be the focus of most of his attention. He's the type of person who would abandon a very important convention he needs to partake just to spend some quality time with his family."

The driver's smile only grew tenfold as the sorrow in Penny's facial mask was washed away by his words.

"I see." Penny nodded, getting the gist of things. "I do believe too, that my brother loves me—No, his family, with his entire heart." Her palms wandered over to her chest, on the exact spot where a human's heart would be located.

"Of course he does." With that said, Leon left as the door promptly closed.

Penny's mechanical senses allowed her to hear the fading footsteps of her driver. And if she remembers right...

The direction he was heading was not towards the Archery field.

Where was he going? That was a question that Penny did not think much on, simply assuming that maybe he just had to do something before he heads on over to the Archery field.

As the sigh that's been lurking within her mouth finally being freed, she fell back on her bed as the springs of the mattress held her up.

"Leon's such a nice guy. Even if he's always so serious, he still treats me with kindness." Penny remarked while she stared into the ceiling, the stature of her lips falling back to a neutral frown as her thoughts slowly carried her into a trance. "But now… I know now why he's always so serious. He went through a life of hardships that he did not deserve, and yet, he pulled through. It's… admirable to say the least. No matter what happened, he never turned his back on his family."

There was one word that caught her attention as she contemplated.

"Family…"

The word pulled her frown even more.

Her father has yet to contact her ever since she visited Vale, her brother may be looking out for her but it just doesn't feel the same as before.

And her mother…

She never had or needed a mother.

No matter how she thought about it nor how much people told her, she was never a real girl. She was different. Far different.

She was a machine. Instead of squishy guts and organs, she was made of gears and wires. Instead of the imperfect human brain, she had the intelligence of a computer. And instead of a beating heart, she had her core.

To her joy, that doesn't stop the people from around her to show her sympathy. Even if most were oblivious to her true nature, she was still glad for the concern they provided.

No matter how far she truly is from a real girl, that doesn't stop her from acting and being treated like the real deal.

She smiled, maybe she's just overthinking…

Roman Torchwick was simply annoyed, to put it in more understandable terms.

He was far from livid, but further from pleased, with the situation that transpired not too long ago at the docks.

His Dust Heist failed spectacularly, and to blame was a bunch of nosy kids that just gets weirder and weirder as time progresses.

First, his small Dust Robbery was foiled by a red kid that wields a damned scythe even taller than her! And to add up to it was the fact that the scythe also served to be a high-pressure Sniper Rifle.

…Not the most normal combination of weaponry a wannabe huntsman/huntress would want.

A strange preference, yet he shouldn't be surprised once he takes into consideration the age of that same girl he encountered on that fateful night. She didn't even look older than 15! And she was already swinging that scythe around like it didn't weight that much!

He doubted the true weight of her accursed weapon. Hell, if weighted, it would probably be as light or even lighter than his cane Melodic Cudgel for a petite-looking like her to wield that enormous scythe with shocking ease!

He didn't consider the girl all that peculiar in their first encounter. But now, that he was given he wanted to think, he realized how wrong he was in that night.

Of course, he wasn't all that bummed that his robbery failed and escaped with relative difficulty with the Huntress that abruptly popped up. If not for his ever-so reliable pilot taking care of the problem, the chances of escape would have been far slimmer. He even doubted he would have escaped in one piece if not for _her _assistance.

But, he escaped, and that was all that mattered. No point in dwelling on what's already been done.

His train of thoughts went to its next stop, the Dust Heist.

That night, he was once again forced to retreat as a group of nuisance stormed the docks. And with them was the same red-garbed girl from earlier. The group proceeded to take down the small army that the generous White Fang had lent whilst retrieving the stolen shipments of Dust, thus kicking his flight-instincts into fourth gear and he left with empty hands once more.

Normally, any other criminal would be absolutely seething from the turn of events.

Roman was an exception.

He was aware that with the jobs he do, failure is always a factor he always needed to keep a firm gaze on.

And last week showed just how much anything and everything can go wrong even with delicate planning.

Before his musing can further drag out, he was alarmed by the sound of commotion just behind him.

He ripped his eyes from the map of Vale he had been zoning out for a good a few minutes, pivoting to face the sight behind him.

White Fang underlings were currently busy with wheeling out the black crates from their respective Bullheads, containing possibly anything that can be fit in those confines. Mostly supplies meant for their next move.

However, that was not what caught his eye.

"Ah, she sent the kids again…" Roman mentally cursed at the without-notice arrival of the two figures that approached him.

"This place is as messy as ever…"

One of them was a girl with bob-cut light green hair with two long thick strands hidden behind her and ruby-like hues, clad in a white intricate top held together by black buttons just beneath her breast, a sleeveless pale green crop top with a small U-shaped curve in the middle to give view of her cleavage, white shorts fastened with a brown leather belt with dense brown stockings folding to a stop just beneath her knee as well as dark brown knee pads atop the stockings, attached to the belt is to brown holsters that overlapped one another into an x-formation, within said holsters were dual olive long-barrel pistol. With brown intricate heels to finish the set.

"Agreed."

To the girl's side was a boy, just the same age as her. He has grey slicked-back hair with a couple of loose bangs, and eyes with an identical gray hue. He was dressed in a typical scoundrel-like attire; a blue and black short-sleeved jacket with a zipper that stops at his midsection, black trousers, and black boots with thin white ammo shells wrapped around the ankle-section. Supposedly a part of the built-in feature of his boot, which doubles as his choice of weapon.

Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black stopped to look at Roman, who simply made his way to the two and wrapped his arm around them like some father greeting his children.

"Should have told your pops you were passing by."

Emerald was having none of it, swatting away Roman's arm with Mercury doing the same albeit a bit gentler. "Enough, were not here for your petty antics."

The Criminal Mastermind complied, moving back to his initial position before his quiet musing was casually interrupted. "Oh, I'm well aware of what you've been doing in your spare time." He lift his hand for the two teens to see the card that was now in possession.

"W-What?" Emerald stuttered in disbelief, patting her pockets to find the card she was carrying had magically left her.

Roman internally gave himself a pat on the back for his outstanding move. "Take notes sweetie, it's not every day that the professional is willing to show you his moves." His tone was matched with plain pride. He immediately dropped his arrogant act as he placed his focus on a certain matter. "Now tell me, why do you have this address?"

"Cleaning up YOUR mess." Emerald shot back as she snatched back the card from Roman's grasp.

"I got that under control."

"The two tickets and the packed bags we saw doesn't seem to say the same, eh?" Mercury pointed out nonchalantly, arms folded over his chest and a look of disapproval in his face.

"Shut it kid." Roman went over to the boy, promptly leaning his head close to him in order to intimidate the teen. "If you continue on pestering my day with you and your friend, I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what exactly, Roman?"

The eyes of the three shifted to the figure that emerged from the shadows on the platform above, stepping into the light to finally give a proper view.

It was a woman, likely to be around the same age as Roman, with a pale skin, amber-gold eyes and black messy hair that slightly conceals her left eye as it continues to extend right until it reaches her left breast. She was wearing a shoulder-less short red dress with gold intricate designs outlining the sleeves as well as the upper section while the trim of the skirt is black, a barely noticeable golden earring with a small black gem in her right ear, a black choker, and ending her attire with a high heels.

Cinder Fall eyed the criminal with her menacing gold eyes.

Yet, there was another figure. Right beside her.

The entire figure was completely coated in black, just pure darkness and nothing more. The only detail that was any perceivable at all was the messy combed-back hair of the figure with a loose strand falling over its face, its masculine body build, and the spears that it held in both its grasp

Skeptical and surprised eyes was quick on focusing on the weird dark figure, narrowing in clear doubt. Any other human would react in a similar way, it's not every day your accomplice suddenly pops up with this strange dark man with her side and with no clue whatsoever on where it came from.

The entire circumstance was doubt-inducing.

"I was- totally not going to kill them?" Told Roman after he recovered from her and the figure's sudden appearance, chuckling nervously at her abrupt appearance, as Cinder and the figure that accompanied her descended on the platform before walking over to them.

"Cinder!" Emerald was beaming, as she sprinted over to Cinder.

"And you—"

Emerald stopped the moment she registered Cinder's sudden sharp tone.

"I thought I told you and Mercury to don't do anything reckless while were in Vale." Continued the woman, eyeing her disciple.

"But—"

"Didn't I made that clear?"

"…" Emerald tried to talk, to give her reason on why she did what she did. Yet, she couldn't bring it to herself to argue with her savior, nodding in submission instead. "Yes, Ma'am."

"And you, Roman."

"Yes?"

"Why did you take so long to get rid of that runaway?" Cinder spoke in more of an annoyed tone rather than being curious.

"Before I answer that, mind tell me what the hell is THAT behind you?" The criminal replied, sticking out a finger over Cinder's shoulder and into the suspicious entity.

"Oh, just a normal gift."

Roman's raised eyebrow was an obvious sign of his doubt. "A gift?"

Cinder took note of it, sighing a vexed sigh as she forced her eyes to look the other way. "A gift, yes, to help us out on our mission—"

The pieces were beginning to place itself into a clear picture, and the realization smacked his gut like a metal bat. As his eyes widened at the thought, the question in his mind semi-consciously took form of shocked words. "Don't tell me—"

His thoughts was quick on being answered. "Yes, Roman, it came from her."

The three were left quiet by the news.

HER?!

Since when was she even remotely generous enough to support their actions-?!

"Hold on, Hold on, Hold on." Roman waved away his disbelief, shaking his head to wash away the fog of fear that threatened to cloud his mind. "Just to make sure. Her, right? Her?"

After a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Cinder re-affirmed. "Yes, Roman, it's her. The one and only."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Mercury was silent out of confusion, being the one that does not have the slightest of clues on what Cinder and Roman were discussing about. Even Emerald got the gist of their conversation, as told by the look of shock that was mirrored by her facial mask.

Maybe this was what he got for skipping out on that one meeting that Cinder specifically told them that one time not too long ago.

Man, why must he be the odd one out?

As Roman and Emerald contemplated the turn of events while Cinder patiently waited for them to recover, Mercury foolishly sauntered towards the entity with his hands comfortable in his vacant pockets.

A loud clang, followed by a loud thud, fully knocked Emerald and Mercury them back into their senses.

With a sharp turn to their side, they saw Mercury down on the ground, his back pressed against the cold stone floor. The same figure that they have doubting earlier had his spear a breath's width away from the young man's neck, with a foot in his chest to keep him down.

Looking down, Emerald saw it.

One of Mercury's cybernetic legs were on the ground, torn straight from his body as the exposed circuits sparked.

Cinder was stupefied. "What—"

"Enough." Cinder commanded with a stern tone, as she approached the entity without any trace of fear at all.

The figure complied, twisting its head to its side to look at the woman.

After a short stare down, the spear reclaimed its initial spot in the entity's side as he pulled his feet off Mercury's body.

The male teen, as expected, found unavoidable difficulty trying to do a simple task as standing up with one of his prosthetic legs now useless in the ground. Emerald, out of her kind heart, assisted her accomplice as she wrapped her arm around his armpit and proceeded to pull him up with a bit more effort than she wanted.

"Mercury, what were you even thinking?"

Cinder was instant on criticizing Mercury's reckless move, furrowing her eyebrows as she awaited what was hopefully a passable reason for his actions.

Sadly, her expectations were misplaced. "I just wanted to get to know the man better, you know?"

The young woman did not even bother to constrict the sigh of annoyance that left her lips, rubbing her forehead in evident displeasure. Not that she cared for the boy, but with Mercury now one leg-less, it may prove to be a slight hindrance to their plans.

"You must have lost your brain with that leg of yours." Told Cinder, rolling her eyes.

"Since when was being friendly wrong?" Whined Mercury, mockingly.

Cinder was, however, not on the proper mood for jokes.

"Shut it, now go get yourself fixed before we leave."

Roman stepped up, his ears picking up one certain word that was worth being questioned.

"And by leave, what do you mean?"

Cinder faced Roman, her lips shaping into a small smirk. Strolling over the infamous mastermind and raising his chin with her finger, Cinder replied with a serious yet almost seductive-like tone.

Her amber-gold eyes glimmered as she worded her answer.

"Isn't it obvious? We're moving into phase two."

A/N : I'm so sorry for the late update—I decided to neglect the book for a period of time, considering the fact that summer vacation is almost over and I have taken it upon myself to make the best out of my remaining days.

As of the time I'm writing this note, summer vacation IS already over and school have already started not long ago. So, expect slower updates on the future. But I'll continue writing, no worries.


End file.
